


Divine Move / chanbaek /

by mathidir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sci-Fi, power au, station18
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathidir/pseuds/mathidir
Summary: Milyar yıllar önce astrofizikçilerin öngörüleri gerçek olmuştu. Güneş ölmüş, beraberinde Dünya'nın yarısından fazlasını da yanında götürmüştü. Bildiğimiz, tanıdığımız Dünya artık yoktu. Bunun getirisi zorlu hayat şartları, sürekli devam eden savaşlar olmuştu ve EXO gezegeninden gelen Chanyeol bitmeyen savaşın ortasında artık kendini kaybetmek üzereydi.





	Divine Move / chanbaek /

**Author's Note:**

> Kapak için @dozingyu'ya teşekkürler ♥ :*

                                                                            

 

_"Kuzu altıncı mührü açınca, büyük bir deprem olduğunu gördüm. Güneş keçi kılından yapılmış siyah bir çul gibi karardı. Ay baştan aşağı kan rengine döndü. İncir ağacı, güçlü bir rüzgârla sarsıldığında nasıl ham incirleri dökerse, gökteki yıldızlar da öylece yeryüzüne düştü... Her dağ, her ada yerinden sökülüp alındı..."_

_**Vahiy 6,7** _

 

Berbat bir gün. Leş gibi, öncekilerin tekrarı olan, sözde yeni bir gün. İmparatorluklar Savaşı'nda bin yüz on ikinci gün. Bitmek bilmeyen savaşta bin yüz on iki, kahrolası, gün! Bombaların, kurşunların sesine karışarak kulaklarını uğuldattığı, zemini hırsla titrettiği, çığlıkların yankılanarak uyandırdığı yeni bir gün...

Çadırın örtüsünü savurarak açtı. Uzun, deri postalları ilk adımıyla çamura bulanmıştı bile. Önceki günlerden kurumuş çamur lekeleri tazelenmiş, bir zamanlar sade olan postalları artık yıpranmış, kurumuş çamurlarla desenlemişti. Yürüdüğü toprak yolun ıslaklığı sebebiyle adımlarını, şapır şupur sesler takip ediyordu. Paltosunun yakalarını yürürken kaldırdı. Sivri, keskin yakalar, sert çehresine sinirli bir görünüm katmıştı ki Chanyeol, her gün sinirliydi. Hele ki, herkesin bitmesi için artık günleri saydığı, dualar ettiği bu savaşın, sona erdiği haberini beklediği şu günlerde, beklediği telgraf gelmedikçe öfkesi daha da katlanıyordu. Adeta patlamak üzere olan yürüyen bir volkandı. Ki bu yüzdendi, General'i görüp yolundan kaçışan askerlerin telaşı. Yüzünü bir kez gören, bakışlarıyla yeniden buluşmamak için başını eğip hızla uzaklaşıyordu. İyi bir gününde olsaydı gözlerini devirirdi uzun boylu adam.

Üniformasının uzun paltosunun eteklerini iki yana savurup strateji toplantısının yapılacağı masanın başındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Paltosunun omuzlarındaki yaldızlı, ince dokumaya sahip dört alev topu işli apoletiyle, geniş çadırda karşısına kurulmuş herkesten daha yüksek bir komutaya sahip olduğunu tüm endamıyla gösteriyordu. Hâlbuki kendi gezegeninde, apoletinde turna kuşu çiçeği ve ateş topları olurdu ki bu da onun yarbay mevkiisini vurgulardı. Turna kuşu çiçeğinin etrafında dalga dalga tüten alevlerle bezeli sancağını ne çok özlemişti. Gezegeninin simgesi olan turna kuşu çiçeği –burada ona cennet çiçeği diyorlardı- eşsiz güzelliği, onun birliğinin sembolü ateşle ne kadar da uyumlu olurdu. Yıkıcı bir güçten doğan zarif bir çiçek...

Yanında oturan Tümgeneral kolunu dirseğiyle dürtükleyerek onu, çatışmaların olmadığı hayalinden sıyırıp yeniden bombaların, silah seslerinin yankılandığı sabaha getirdi. Esmer, uzun boylu generaline ters bir bakış atıp, ardından gülümsedi. Gezegeninden yanında olan tek dostuna öfkelenmesi pek mümkün değildi.

"Evet. Niye toplandığımızı açıklamaya gerek yok. Ne durumdayız anlatın." Diye topluluğa buyurdu.

Masanın ortasında genişçe yayılmış olan haritada belli noktalar iğnelenmiş, kurşun askerler dağınık bir halde dizilmişti. Harita o kadar eskiydi ki bulundukları bölge hala Almanya olarak yazılıydı. Askerlerin dağıldığı noktalardaysa Çek Cumhuriyeti, Polonya, Avusturya gibi ülke isimleri vardı fakat kimsenin umursadığı yoktu. Herkes nerede olduğunun, kimle savaştığının farkındaydı ve yeni harita basımı, çizimi gereksiz ve imkansızdı. Apoletinin, albay olduğunu gösteren bir adam öne çıkıp uzun çubuğu masadan aldı.

"Efendim. Kuzey tarafındaki askerlerimizi  _Doğu Bölgesi'nin_  yönüne çekerek, Kuzey Doğu'dan gelmesini beklediğimiz akıncı güçleri durdurmayı düşünüyoruz. Güney Doğu tarafımıza Deniz Kuvvetleri birliğini yığdık, çünkü biliyorsunuz var olan tek su parçamızı geçen hafta kaybettiğimizden, bu birliğe orada ihtiyaç kalmamıştı. Ama çok fazla dayanabileceklerini sanmıyoruz. Suyun çevresini korumak için konumlanmak, daha yüklü silahlar gerektiriyordu ve sıcak temas pek onlarlık değil. Şu anki en önemli sorunumuza değinecek olursak merkez teşkil etmemize rağmen  _Doğu Bölgesi'nin_  saldırılarına fazla açığız. Başkente yakınlığımız sebebiyle bizim düşmemiz halinde..."

"Evet Sayın Albayım, bunu biliyorum. Ve sizin de benim Dünya'da üç yılı aşkın bir süredir olduğumu bildiğinizi sanıyordum. Bunca zamandır yönettiğim ordunun, bölgenin, ne durumlarda düşeceğinin gayet iyi bilincindeyim. Hele ki bunun benim ilk savaşım olmadığını düşünecek olursak."

Lafını keskin bir şekilde böldüğü Albay ne diyeceğini, yaptığı gafı nasıl toparlayacağını bilemez halde soğuk terler döker olmuştu. Chanyeol'un keskin sesi hiç yükselmemişti, aksine oldukça sakin, sohbet havasında dökülmüştü kelimeler ağzından ama otoritenin her yanından hissedildiği bu adamın nefes alması bile çadırdakileri geriyordu. Çünkü biliyorlardı: Rütbe zincirinin tepesinde bulunanın kim olduğunu, kime bağlı olduklarını biliyorlardı. Çünkü biliyorlardı: Rütbe zincirinin tepesinde bulunan bu adam onların gezegeninden değildi. Dünya'dan değildi. Ve yine biliyorlardı ki rütbe zincirinin tepesinde bulunan bu adam sıradan bir insan gibi görünmesine rağmen, sadece parmağını hareket ettirmesiyle bu çadırda bulunan yirmi iki kişiyi saniyeler içinde küle dönüştürebilecek güce sahipti.  _Batı Bölgesi_ 'nin hala düşmemesindeki tek sebep rütbe zincirinin tepesindeki işte bu; gri saçlı, uzun boylu, iki gözü birbirinden farklı renkte olan adam sayesindeydi. Eğer o ve yanında getirdiği esmer, parlak mavi gözlere sahip dostu olmasaydı  _Batı Bölgesi_ 'nin yerinde şu anda yeller esiyor olurdu.

Bunun bilincinde olan çadırın içindeki ve dışındaki askerler, onu kızdıracak herhangi bir şey yapmaktan bu yüzden çekiniyorlardı. Çünkü biliyorlardı ki öfkesi yanardağlar patlatacak olan bu adam onları terk ederse, endişelenmeleri, korkmaları gereken bir benlikleri olmayacak, kafalarına yedikleri kurşunlarla yaşamları sonlanacaktı.

"Pekala. Burada zekamı küçümsemeyerek durumu anlatacak olan biri, diliyorum ki vardır."

Masada herkesin üzerinde gezdirdiği gözleri, üzerinde beklettiği kişilerin korkuyla sinmesine sebep oluyordu. Biri canlı bir kırmızı, diğeri açık mavi olan gözleri, bakışlarının sertliğinde çok daha korkutucu oluyordu. Gözlerine düşen gri perçemleri iri eliyle geriye itti. Ne zamandır kesmeye fırsat bulamadığından görüşünü iyice kapatır olmuşlardı. İç çekti. Jongin'in önünde duran puroya el koyup dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırdı. Anında sol yanında oturan albaylardan biri kibritini çakıp purosunu yaktı.  _Yalaka_  diye içinde yankılanan sese sırıttı. İşe yaradıkları sürece yaltaklanmalarında hiçbir sorun yoktu.

Kollarını paltodan çıkarıp, kalın kıyafetin omuzlarında dinlenmesini sağladı. Sandalyesini biraz geri itip masayla arasına mesafe koydu. Bacaklarını masanın üstüne uzatıp, üst üste attı, purosundan derin bir soluk aldı. Eliyle rütbeli askerlerden oluşan masaya  _hadi_  diye bir işaret gönderdi. İçlerinden kendini toparlayabilen bir başka albay oldu. Göğsündeki isimlikte Heinz adının okunduğu, rütbesine göre oldukça genç görünen sarışın bir adam öne çıkıp önceki albaydan çubuğu aldı ve solmuş, artık olmayan ülkelerin yırtıldığı haritada Zürih tarafını işaret etti.

"Efendim. Bildiğiniz gibi geçen hafta iki bölge için de önem arz eden su kaynağımızı kaybettik. Savaşın başlamasında en önemli neden olarak görülen kaynağımız artık yok ve bugün yarın savaşın bittiğine dair resmi anlaşmanın imzalanması bekleniyor. Karşı tarafın da farkında olduğu bu durum birincil olarak önem teşkil etmekte olup _, Doğu Bölgesi_  bizi bu meseleden uzaklaştırmak için birliklerini Kuzey Doğu yönüne –uzun çubukla Polonya ve Çek Cumhuriyeti yazan yerleri işaret etti- yığarak bu yönden saldırılarına devam etmekte. Ayrıca herhangi bir girişimde bulunmamamız için –Slovakya ve Avusturya'yı çubukla gösterdi- dün gece suyun çevresini sıkı bir korumaya aldılar. Bizi bütünüyle kıstırdılar efendim."

Anlatımdan tatmin olan Chanyeol destekler bir nitelikle, albayı kafasıyla selamlayarak onayladı. Oturması için eliyle işaret verdi.

"Sıkışmış durumdayız evet. İleri gitmemiz şu anki asker kısıtlılığımızla mümkün görünmüyor anladığım kadarıyla öyle mi? Ne kadar er kaldı?"

"Şu an için on bin civarında efendim."

"Anlıyorum."

Düşünceli yüz ifadesine bürünen Chanyeol, purosunu dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırıp bir süre orada bıraktı. Ara ara bir iki nefes çektiği puro dudaklarında asilce dinleniyordu. Masanın üzerindeki sağ elini tıkırdatarak düşüncelerine arka plan müziği veriyordu. Brifing süresince konuşmamış olan Jongin, Chanyeol'a doğru eğilip onun da aynı şeyi yapması için bekledi.

"Baskın" diye fısıldadı.

Kafasını sallayarak onu onaylayan General, masanın etrafındakilere dönerek "Albaylar haricinde herkes dışarı" emrini verdi. Masada anlamayarak birbirine bakan yarbay ve binbaşılar hiçbir şey söylemeden yerlerinden kalkıp çadırdan çıktılar. Heinz'e kafasıyla, çıkışa doğru işaret veren Chanyeol, yerinden kalkıp dışarıyı gözetleyen genci izledi. Yeniden içeri giren Heinz'in "kimse yok efendim" onayıyla "bu tarafa doğru yaklaşın" dedi.

"Şimdi. Şu anda saat sabah sekiz. Hiç vakit kaybetmeden bu gece gizli bir operasyona çıkıyoruz. Siz albaylarımdan oluşan bu on kişilik ekip, ben ve Jongin'le beraber, karanlık tümüyle çöktüğünde konuşlandığımız bölgenin dışında, İki Kayalığın orada buluşuyoruz. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Cevap beklemeden, verdiği emrin sinmesi için onları kendi haline bıraktı. Yerinden kalktı. Kayan paltosunu omuzlarına yerleştirip çıkışa doğru ilerledi. Örtüyü kenara savurup çıktı. Arkasından gelen Jongin'in çamurda yankılanan ayak seslerini duyabiliyordu. Bir süre yürüdükten sonra konuşmaya karar veren arkadaşını, biten purosunu yere atıp yürümeye devam ederken dinledi.

"Onlar için bir intihar görevi verdin Chanyeol. Bu işi ikimiz halledebilirdik."

"Suyu nasıl koruduklarını tahmin etmek zor değil Jongin. Sadece ikimiz yeterli değiliz. Dikkat dağıtıcı bir şeyler lazım."

"Onları ölmeye gönderiyorsun ve dikkat dağıtıcı mı diyorsun? Dostum gerçekten şerefsizsin" dedi gülerek.

"Eh, gelecek nesillerini umursuyorlarsa ölmeleri gerek. Çoğunluğun iyiliği için."

"Umurumda değil biliyorsun. Niye hala buradayız ben onu bile hala anlamış değilim zaten. Bu bizim işimiz değil."

Cevap vermek yerine omuz silkti Chanyeol.

Bir süreliğine durmuş olan yağmur yeniden başlıyordu. İşte bundan nefret ediyordu. Kapkara bulutlar bıkkınlık veren bir görüntüydü ve sıklıkla yağan, neredeyse hiç kesilmeyen sağanak yağmurlar sıkıntı yaratıyordu. Bu anlarda gerçekten de neden burada olduğunu sorguluyordu. Kendi gezegeninde asla yağmur yağmazdı ve burayı gördükten sonra bunun için minnettardı. Exo gezegeni daima baharı yaşardı. Teninizde hissedeceğiniz tatlı bir sıcaklığı ve ara ara esen hafif rüzgarları vardı. Binlerce çeşit çiçeğin ve ağaçların olduğu galaksideki tek gezegen olduğundan benzersizdi. Daima çiçek tarhında geziyormuş gibi taze ve hoş kokular yayılırdı etrafa. Özlemle iç çekti. Teninde dans eden sıcaklığı özlemişti.

"Exo'yu düşünüyorsun değil mi?" dedi düşünceli bir halde olan Jongin. Dakikalar içinde sırılsıklam kalmalarını artık dert etmiyorlardı. Üç yılı aşmış olan burada kaldıkları zaman içerisinde mecburen alışmışlardı bu duruma. Sabah olmasına rağmen alacakaranlığın hüküm sürdüğü gökyüzü artık parlakça aydınlanmıyor, ısınmıyordu. Fazlasıyla soğuk olan yerküre, çoğu yerde buz çölleri yaratıyordu. Bulundukları  _Batı Bölgesi_ 'nin payına çamur ve bitmeyen yağmurlar düşmüştü.  _Doğu Bölgesi_ 'neyse daimi yağan kar ve buzullar. İnsan nüfusu: Dünya'da, iki bölgenin toplamı olarak artık binlerde seyrediyordu. Geçen asırlar, milyar yıllar sonunda insanoğlu onlarla birlikte tükenen Dünyalarını giderek kaybetmeye başlamıştı.

Güneş beş milyar yıl önce, astrofizikçilerin tahmin ettiği gibi: ölmüştü. Dünya ısınma, aydınlanma kaynağını bir milyar yıl önce kaybetmişti. Kızıl küre giderken Dünya'nın, yarısından çoğunu da yanında götürmüştü. İnsanlarsa, uzun zaman önce Jüpiter yönetimiyle yaptığı ikili anlaşmalar neticesinde, ölümün sonlanacağı zamana kadar belli bir kısım için sığınma edinmişlerdi. Güneş, yaşadığı milyarlarca yıla karşılık çok kısa bir sürede altı yüz bin yıl içinde yok olmuştu. Sığındıkları süre boyunca dondurulmuş olan insanlar –Jüpiterliler kendi yurtlarında üremelerini göze alamamışlardı- Dünya'ya döndüklerinde çoğunun doğdukları, büyükleri, gezdikleri yerler artık yoktu.

"İnanılmaz bir şekilde burnumda tütüyor." Diye onayladı Chanyeol.

"E ne duruyoruz o zaman hala burada? Siktiğimin savaşı zaten bitiyor gidelim işte Yeol!"

"Gözlerimin önünde sonlandığını görmeden olmaz Jongin. Defalarca konuştuk bunu çocukça davranmayı kes."

"Bunu dememişsin gibi davranacağım."

"Nasıl istersen."

**# # # #**

Akşamın geldiği, zifiri karanlıkla belirlenen zamanda, çadırlarda tek mum yakılır olmuştu. Fazla aydınlıkla yerlerini akça pakça belirtmek istemeyen ordu dikkatli davranıyordu. Chanyeol işaret parmağını havada tutarak zayıf bir alev tutuşturdu. Daima birilerinin bir yerlere gittiği, bir şeylerin ya da birilerinin taşındığı alanı geçip siperleri çaprazında bırakacağı yöne doğru ilerledi. Kalabalığı ve hareketliliği atlattığında ışığa ihtiyacı kalmayacaktı.

Akşamın karanlığı bombaları bir süre susturduğundan, silahlar sadece çok yakına gelen askerler için patlıyordu. Yine de gündüze nazaran daha sessiz olan geceden bütün askerler gibi o da nefret ediyordu. Öngörülemeyen saldırılara karşı daima tetikte olmayı gerektiriyordu.

Paltosunun etekleri gecenin sert rüzgarında hışımla iki yana açıldı. İlikli kıyafeti düğmelerinden kurtulmak için isyan ediyor, gri saçları tüm kuvvetiyle diplerine tutunmak için çaba sarf ediyordu. Yarım saatlik yürümenin ardından telaşe kalabalığı geride bırakmıştı. Jongin çorak arazide, esmer teni sayesinde karanlıkla bütünleşmişti. Vakit kaybetmeden parmağında yaktığı alevi söndürüp, Jongin'in koluna tutundu. Dakikalar içinde albaylara buluşma emrini verdiği açıklık arazideydiler. Olmasını beklediği on kişilik birlik silahları hazır bir şekilde ikiliyi bekliyordu.

**# # # #**

Jongin'in üçerli gruplar halinde, kaynağa yakın bir yere ışınladığı birlik şimdi kayaların ardında pusuya yatmıştı.

"Siz dördünüz –sağ tarafındakilere işaret edip- kaynağa en yakın yer olan girişi alın. Siz üçünüzse, bunların arkasını kollayın. Silah değişimi yapın. Kısa namlulular girişe gidecek olanlara uzun namlularsa keskin nişancılık yapacak olanlara. Fazla silahımız yok suratınızı asmayın. Sıcak temasa gireceğiniz yerde uzun namluluyu ne yapacaksınız? Omzundan dürtükleyip götüne mi sokacaksınız? Tanrım. Şurada sizi öldürmem gerekir."

Chanyeol'un azarıyla toparlanan birlikten anında itiraz sesleri yükseldi.

"Geri kalan ikili girişin sol tarafından saldırıya girişeceksiniz."

Söylediklerinin anlaşılması için kısa bir süre bekledi.

"Herkes yerine konumlansın o zaman. Dağılın." Emrini verdi.

İtaat eden albaylar hızla ve dikkatli bir şekilde söylenen konumlara doğru ilerledi. Jongin'le geride kalan Chanyeol çatışmanın başlamasını izledi. Beklediği silah sesleri geldiğinde Jongin'le bakışıp yok oldular. Girişten çok daha içeride, neredeyse su kaynağının dibine ışınlandıklarında Chanyeol derhal geniş bir alev çemberi yarattı. Çadırların yüksek rütbeli askerleri sakladığını bilen Chanyeol, dışarı çıkan kalabalığa karşı hazırlığını yapıp bekledi. Doğrultulan silahlarla taarruza geçip alev çemberini dalga halinde üzerlerine yaydı. Sırtını dayadığı Jongin soluklanmadan silahlarını ateşliyor, arkadan kimsenin yaklaşmasına izin vermiyordu.

Alevleri bir kez kendine doğru çekip daha da büyüttü. Ardından, ölenlerin yerini alan birliğin üzerine doğru bir sıcak bir örtü gibi örttü. Sarf ettiği güce nazaran saniyeler içinde küle dönüşen bedenlerin devamı gelmedi. Yaklaşık iki yüz kişiyi kısa bir süre içerisinde haklamışlardı. Arkasını dönüp Jongin'i kontrol etti. Silahlarını her ihtimale karşı mermiyle dolduran esmer, sürgüyü geri çekip kurşunu yuvasını sürdü, hazır halde bıraktı. İzlendiğini hissettiğinde kafasını kaldırıp Chanyeol'un kırmızı-mavi gözlerine " _ne?_ " bakışı attı. Cevap vermeyip omuz silkti gri saçlı genç. Tedbirli olmak istiyorsa onu neden diye sorgulayamazdı.

Kampı, dağılıp başka kalan ya da saklanan var mı diye aramaya koyuldular. Bu esnada dikkat dağıtıcı güç olarak kullandıkları ufak birlikten kalan beş albay onlara doğru geliyordu.  _Fena değil._  Onları da kampı aramaları için etrafa dağıtıp, arama işine gönderip daha riskli kısımlara, tepelere doğru ilerledi. Karanlığı zayıflatmak için yine parmağını önünde meşale gibi tutarak cansız bir ateş yaktı. İlerdeki açıklıkta bir gölgenin hareketi dikkatini çekti. Anında alarm haline geçip, hızla yok olmuş olan gölgenin peşine düştü. Parmağını söndürüp avcunu açtı büyük bir alev topu yarattı.

"Olduğun yerde kal!" diye bağırdı. Fakat gölge bir göz kırpması süresi içinde durup anında yok olmuştu. Ve Chanyeol o saliselik anda kısa boylu şeklin ona bakıp sırıttığına yemin edebilirdi. Zarif bir bedene sahip olsa da çevik ve kıvrak olan şeklin, bir adama sahip olduğu ve belli bir eğitim aldığı belliydi. Zihninde yankılananları yok saydı. Kaçması onun hayrına olmuştu. Hem Doğu İmparatorluğuna su kaynağının geri alındığı haberini birinin vermesi gerekiyordu ve telgraf göndermektense bu, daha kolay bir yöntemdi.

Kontrol birliğiyle kaynağın yanında, ayrıldıkları yerde buluştu. Herkesin alanın temiz olduğunu doğruladığı bilgisiyle rahatladı. Sonra Jongin'e döndü.

"Kampa geri dönüp yüz kişilik bir ekip toparlayıp buraya getir. Lanet antlaşma imzalanmadan burayı boş bırakamayız. Bu piç sürüsü burayı yeniden ele geçirmek için tekrar saldıracaktır."

Jongin anladığını belirterek yok oldu. Yanındaki askerleri kritik uçlara konumlandırıp kendi de kaynağın hemen yanında olası bir tehdide karşı hazır olarak bekledi.

**# # # #**

Geçen bir hafta içerisinde savaşın bittiğini bildirecek olan anlaşmanın imzalandığına dair herhangi bir haber gelmemişti. Gelmediği gibi liderlerin buluştuğunu bildiren herhangi bir haber de ortalıkta yoktu, dedikodusu bile gezinmiyordu. Ki herkesin büyük bir heyecanla beklediği bitiş için hiçbir dedikodunun olmaması Chanyeol'u huzursuz ediyordu. Yorgun ruhu için savaşın uzaması hiç hayırlı olmazdı. Her ne kadar onun bulunduğu savaşlar bundan çok daha uzun yıllar sürüyor olsa da bu savaş... Onursuzdu. Çaresiz varlıklar, akıl dışı işlere girişiyordu. Yokluk, tarıma elverişsiz çorak arazilerin neden olduğu açlık, insanları ve ekinleri etkileyen güneşsizlik, iki bölgenin tek bir su kaynağı olmasının sebep olduğu susuzluk ve bunun da neden olduğu daimi savaşlar.

Chanyeol ve neredeyse tüm halk, emindi ki bu savaş bittiğinde bir yenisi daha başlayacaktı. İnsanlar Dünya'ya döndüğünden beri bu böyle olmuştu. Garip yaşam şartlarına uyum sağlamak için değişen insan bedenlerinin artık daha uzun yaşıyor olması da duruma olumlu bir katkı sağlamıyordu. Ne kadar uzun yaşarlarsa o kadar çok savaş görüyor, o kadar çok savaşıyor ve o kadar çok tükeniyorlardı. Ve en kötüsü de bu kadar uzun yaşayan insanların tüm bu açlık, susuzluk, yorgunluk arasında bitap düşen sinirleri artık savaşlardaki hilelerini, taktiklerini çirkinleştiriyor, vahşete dönüştürüyordu. İşte Chanyeol'u en çok zorlayan buydu. Kaybeden tarafın ölmesi, yaralı düşmesi filan değil: savaşın kaybettiği onurdu.

Yaralı düştüğünde ikinci bir defa bakmadan tek kurşunla arkadaşının hayatını kolayca alan iki dostu görmüştü. Yan yana savaşan iki kardeşin, kısıtlı olduğu için azar azar paylaştırılan suyun kendi paylarına düşeniyle yetinmeyip birbirlerini öldürdüklerini de görmüştü. Tahammülsüzlük had seviyedeydi. Chanyeol'u en çok korkutansa, çok defa kendini o sınırdan zorlukla kurtardığıydı. Birçok defa kendini kaybetmeye çok ama çok yaklaşmıştı, birçok defa aklından geçen zalim düşüncelere küçük bir adım mesafesinde uzak kalmıştı. Bu yüzden, bu lanetin kendisi olan savaşın bitmesi ve defolup gitmesi gerekiyordu. Herhangi bir yere.

Çadırında birkaç dakikalık huzuru yaşamaya çalışan Chanyeol, başını ağrıtan düşüncelerini, gözlerini yumarak bertaraf etmeye çalıştı. Gözlerini yeni yummuştu ki çadırın içinde, kendi varlığını belirtmeye çalışan öksürük sesiyle yeniden göz kapaklarını açtı. Esmer dostu ciddi surat ifadesiyle karşısında dikiliyordu. Kollarının iki yanında sıvanmış kahverengi üniforması, kir ve kandan özünü saklar olmuştu. Uzun deri postalları sıkıca bağlanmış, tümüyle çamura bulanmıştı. Uzun ve biçimli vücudu formayı endamla taşıyor olmasına rağmen içindeki ruh huzursuzdu. Arkadaşının yüzünde bunu fark edebiliyordu artık. Onu da peşinde buraya sürüklediği, deyim yerindeyse ateşe attığı dostunun geçen bunca zaman içinde kendinden çok şey kaybettiği biliyordu. Kendisinin bir yansımasıydı adeta.

Ellerindeki kanı bir yandan pantolonuna silip diğer yandan Chanyeol'u izleyen Jongin, konuşması için izin vermesini bekliyordu. Hırsla sürdüğü ellerindeki kurumuş kan çıkmamakta direniyordu. Chanyeol'un onu baştan ayağa tarayan bakışlarının hedefinde olmak ürperticiydi. Arkadaş, hemşeri ve omuz omuza savaşan iki asker olabilirlerdi fakat neticede Chanyeol gezegenlerinde de burada da onun komutanıydı ve savaş alanında dost diye bir kavram olamazdı. Hiyerarşinin katılığı savaşın kendi yararlarına sonuçlanması için bir zaruriyetti, bunlara uymamaksa riyakârlık. Hele ki kapıda onları dinleyenlerin varlığından haberdarken. Beklediği izin verildiğinde duruşunu toparlayıp, ellerini silmeyi bıraktı.

"Chanyeol, terk ettiğimiz kuzey batıdaki kamp alanımız işgal edildi. Çok fazla kayıp vermemize rağmen sınırı koruyabilmişler. Batı Bölgesine geçişleri engellenmiş. Asker azlığından faydalanıp bu sefer geçebileceklerini düşündüler zannederim. Sonuç itibariyle kuzey batıdan tümüyle geri çekilip bu tarafa, su kaynağına tüm güçlerini vermeyi planlıyorlar. İçerideki istihbaratımız da bunu onayladı. Yarın sabaha kapımızda fazlalaşmış bir ordu bulacağız gibi görünüyor."

Bir süre düşüncelere dalan Chanyeol, bir eliyle çenesindeki sakalları sıvazladı. Kesmek için fazla meşgul, uzadıklarını umursamak içinse fazla düşünceliydi. Gri saçlarıyla uyum içindeki sakallarıyla külü andırıyordu genç adam.

"İntihar timi ve lağımcıları topla." Dedi uzun bir düşünme süresi sonrasında. Kafasını öne eğip, sağ yumruğunu göğsüne vuran Jongin geri dönüp çadırdan çıktı.

Bir süre sonra birliğin hazır olduğunun haberiyle Chanyeol da çadırdan çıkıp, yeni bir sağanak yağışa hakim olan geceye adım attı. En fazla işi yapanlar olmalarının bir sonucu olarak lağımcılar, fazlasıyla zayıftı. Yeterli beslenememeleri, devamlı çalışmaları, kazma kürekle geçirdikleri her dakika onları tüketiyordu.

İntihar takımıysa... Onlar hastalıklı insanlardan oluşuyordu. Her an ölümü bekleyen çürük yaratıklardı. Güneşin ölümü ve yarısından fazlası yok olan Dünya'nın bir getirisi olarak, kalan kara parçalarının birçoğu zehirli gaz salıyordu. İntihar timindeki bu kişiler, bu gazlara maruz kalan, şekil değiştirmiş farklı bir insan türü olmuş varlıklardı. Liderler onları öldürmek yerine işe yarar bir hale getirip gözden çıkarılabilir askerler haline getirmişti. Bulaşıcı olmamaları ise ekmeklerine yağ sürüyordu.

Chanyeol topluluğun önünde çizmelerini yere vurarak durdu. Sıçrayan çamurun farkında bile değildi. Her birinin üzerinde bakışlarını gezdirdi.

"Yarın kaynağımızı ele geçirmek için tüm gücüyle bastıracak bir ordu geliyor. Bunun olmasını engellemek için siz lağımcılar, her yeri köstebek yuvasına çevireceksiniz. Buna ek olarak giriş olarak belirlediğimiz, iki dağın arasında kalan kısımda tüneller açılmasını istiyorum, tüneller sadece bir askerin geçebileceği boy ve genişlikte olsun."

İntihar takımına dönüp "sizlerin bu tünellerde olmanızı istiyorum. Ne olursa olsun tünelleri terk etmeyeceksiniz. Silah seçiminiz ağırlıklı olarak bombalardan oluşacak. Görüş alanınıza fazla yaklaştıklarında ne yapacağınızı biliyorsunuz. Bu kadar. Yarın başarısızlık istemiyorum."

**# # # #**

Son ağır saldırılarının ardından üç hafta daha geçmişti. Yağmur her zamanki gibi tüm ağırlığıyla bastırmış, gündüzün soğuğunu aratacak bir rüzgar, akşamı hakimi altına almıştı. Su kaynağı için tüm cephelerini kapatıp, tek bir cepheye inen Doğu Bölgesi, artık sadece su için enselerindeydi. Kesinlikle nefes aldırmaya niyetleri de yoktu.

Cepheye hala herkesin beklediği o telgraf gelmek bilmiyordu. Aksine oldukça şaşırtıcı bir başka telgraf gelmişti. Şu an Chanyeol'un elinde duran küçük bir kağıt parçasına yazılmış mors alfabesinden oluşan sözcükler anlamsızdı. Kaşları çatık yazılanları defalarca okuyan genç komutan, sonunda daha fazla uğraşmayıp avcunun içinde top haline getirip alevlerle boğdu kelimeleri. Telgrafın başında duran asker dışında kağıtta ne yazdığını kimse bilmiyordu ve çadırdaki herkesin yüzü merak, korku karışımı içindeki bir ifadeyle onu izliyordu.

Doğu Bölgesi liderinden gelen telgraf beklenmedikti. Yazansa daha da umulmadık bir şeydi. Kâğıdı yakmış olmasına rağmen kafasında aynı cümle dönüp duruyordu.  _Dünyalıların işine burnunu sokma._  Ne demekti bu? Daha doğrusu bunca zaman sonra karşı taraftan böylesine bir telgrafın gelmesi  _ne demekti_? Chanyeol'un Dünya'dan olmadığı, Exo gezegeninden geldiğini iki bölge de biliyordu. Bu bir sır değildi. Sır olsa da üç yıldır liderlik ettiği orduyla bunun sır olarak kalması mümkün değildi. İnsanlar konuşur ve savaşta olmaları haberin daha hızlı yayılmasını sağlardı. Kaldı ki kendini saklamak için güçlerini ya da görünüşünü maskelememişti bile. Yani... Bu telgraf kafa karıştırıcıydı.

Kimseyle konuşmadan haberleşme için kullanılan çadırdan çıkıp Jongin'in çadırına yöneldi. İçeri girecekken koşarak gelen er tarafından durduruldu.

"Efendim, öncü kuvvetleri fazlasıyla yaklaştılar efendim. Önleyemiyoruz efendim." Dedi nefes nefese kalmış olan siyahi genç.

Chanyeol derin bir iç çekip, omuzlarında taşıdığı paltosuna kollarına geçirdi. Kahverengi üniforması, koyu kahve paltosuyla yaydığı saygınlık, cüssesi ve bakışlarıyla yaydığı otorite her zamanki gibi hissediliyordu.

Askere önden yolu göstermesi için eliyle işaret verip arkasından onu takip etti. Aceleyle iki dağın arasına, kaynağa ulaşmak için kritik olan noktadaki siperlere geldiklerinde Doğu'nun öncü birliği artık sınırda görünür haldeydiler. Üzerlerine açılan yaylım ateşiyle yavaşlıyor olsa da, birlik geri çekilmiyordu. Belindeki ahşap oymalı, 10 cm uzunluğunda bir namluya sahip olan Colt altıpatlarını çıkarıp, kolunu öne doğru uzatıp, başparmağıyla silahın kilidini açtı. En önde, birliğe önderlik eden, taşın arkasında saklanan astsubayı, tek gözü kapalı olarak kısa bir süre izledi. Boştaki eliyle diğerlerine ateşi kesmelerinin işaretini verip beklemeye koyuldu. Silah dolumu yaptıklarını zanneden Doğu Bölgesi askerleri, astsubayın işaretiyle yerlerinden çıkıp, yeniden ilerlemeye başladılar. Astsubayın kendisini göstermesiyle hazırda bekleyen Colt'unu ateşleyen Chanyeol, aynı anda kendi askerlerine de vur emri vermesiyle tam bir keşmekeş yaşandı.

Kendi kurşunu saniyeler içinde hedefini buldu. Alnına yediği mermiyle yere yığılan astsubayla beraber siperlere yaklaşan birliğinin birçoğu da peşinden komutanlarını izlemişti. Geride kalan Doğu askerleriyse komutansız kalmış, onlara bir işaret verenleri olmadığından geri çekilmeye çalışırken, Chanyeol'un gönderdiği alev fırtınasının içinde can vermişlerdi.

Siperlerden çıkıp açıklık alana doğru emin adımlarla ilerledi General. Beline yerleştirdiği Colt'u tekrar eline alıp, önünde tutarak ilerledi. Gücünü büyük ölçekli kullanması onu erken tüketiyordu ve neredeyse Tanrı'nın her gününün, her saatinde kullanıyor olmak onu zayıflatmıştı. Elindeki, kendi doldurmak zorunda olduğu aptal alete güvenmek zorunda olması canını fazlasıyla sıkıyordu.

Colt'un kilidini açıp çatırtının geldiği yöne doğru hızla çevirdi. Yüz ifadesi rahatlarken küfretti.

"Lanet olsun, Jongin! Bir ses veremez miydin?"

"Pardon General. Neye bakıyoruz?"

"Tünelleri geçip, intihar timini ızgara yapanın ne olduğunu arıyoruz."

Şaşkınlıkla ona bakan Jongin, aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatıp Chanyeol'un yanına geldi. Önünde üst üste yığılmış, toplu mezara atılmış cesetler birçok yönden şok ediciydi. Öncelikle; bu kadar kısıtlı süre içinde toplu mezar açmak için zahmete girmişlerdi ve gömecek kadar, bir tür saygı duymuşlardı. İkincisiyse; Chanyeol'un dediği gibi, bedenlerin göz oyukları yanmıştı.

"Bu-bu... Nasıl?" diyebildi genellikle kendinden emin olan Jongin.

"Hiçbir fikrim yok dostum. Bir tane aklımın kıyısında süzülen bir şey var ama...  _Onun_  olmasındansa boşa kürek çekmeyi tercih ederiz."

"Sen... Bu olamaz Chanyeol. Burada güçleri olan sadece ikimiziz. Başkası olsa bilirdik,  _duyardık_." 

Karşı taraftaki köstebeklerini ima ederek vurgulamıştı söylediklerini esmer General. İkna olmamış olan dostu, önlerindeki açıklıktan gelen sese, toplu mezardan kafasını kaldırıp baktı. Görünürde bir şey yoktu ama yine de silahını hazırlayıp bekledi. Sesin sahibinin pusuya düşmesini beklediklerinden konuşmaya devam ettiler.

"Bugün bir telgraf geldi." Dedi Chanyeol, çok dikkat çekmeden açıklığı tarıyordu. Paltosunun yanında hazır duran Colt'u, parmaklarının arasında olduğundan emin olmak için sıktı.  _Kahretsin_. 

"Ya, ne diyor?" Kendi silahını da hazırda tutan Jongin, bekledikleri hareketin gerçekleşmesi için gözlerini dört açmıştı.

"Dünyalıların işine burnunu sokma."

"Ne?"

"Bu, gelen telgrafta bu yazıyordu."

"Bu artık gerçekten çıldırtıcı olmaya başladı. Şu sikik savaş ne zaman bitecek!?" diye bağırdı Jongin. Ani çıkışı, bekledikleri hareketin olmasına, Doğu askerinin saklandığı dev kayanın arkasından çıkmasına sebep olmuştu. Koşarak kaçmaya çalışan asker, aynı anda ateşlenen iki General'in kurşunlarına hedef oldu, cansız bedeni yere yığıldı. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi birbirlerine dönüp, silahlarını yeniden saklayıp, konuşmalarına devam ettiler.

"Neden geri çekilmiyoruz Chanyeol? Neden gitmiyoruz artık? Bitmek üzeresin, tükeniyorsun. Lanet olsun,  _ben_  tükeniyorum. Burada yitip gideceğiz artık. Şimdi bir de bu mektup ve mezar kazıcılar, gözsüz bedenler çıktı. Sırada ne var? Güneş yeniden mi doğacak?"

"Öylece bırakamam Jongin."

"Hepimizin ölümüne sebep olacak bir inada sahipsin. Umarım bu, senin ölümüne sebep olmaz."

**# # # #**

Geçen bir ayın sonunda, gelmek bilmeyen o lanetli haber artık gelmişti. Soğuk bir akşamda, haberleşme çadırında oluşan hareketli saatlerin ardından mektup, Chanyeol'un parmakları arasındaydı. Dünya, Güneş öldükten sonra tümüyle buz tutmalıydı. Buz tutmalı ve parçalanmalıydı. O zaman bu onursuz gezegende, bu savaşla uğraşmazdı. Ama tabi uzayın ve doğanın farklı planları vardı bu küçük gezegen için. Güneş patlamadan önce, Dünya ve Güneş birbirine fazla yaklaşmıştı. Patlama sürecinde Dünya önce erimişti. Yüz binlerce yıl erimeye karşı duran yerkürenin bazı parçaları, bir zamanlar Moskova, Almanya, Fransa, Avusturya, Macaristan, Slovakya, İsviçre, Çek Cumhuriyeti, Polonya, Belarus olarak bilinen yerler ise, donmuştu. Yaklaşma süresince Dünya'nın değişen yörüngesi, onu yıldızlara daha da yaklaştırmıştı ve şimdi tüm kara parçasının donmama sebebi bu yıldızlardı. Sürekli olarak patlayan, kendi içlerindeki gazların oluşturduğu enerjiyle belli miktarda ısı yayan bu gezegen olamamış küçük taş parçaları Dünya'nın donmasını engelleyen ısı kaynağıydı. Yani Chanyeol'un dilediği yok oluş, bazı göksel güçlere takılı kalmıştı.

Haberleşme çadırında heyecanlı, umutlu bir bekleyiş vardı. Herkes Chanyeol'un elindeki kağıdı onlara okumasını bekliyor, gözlerini ondan ayırmıyordu. General'se iç çekip, kâğıdı defalarca emin olmak için tekrar tekrar göz gezdiriyordu. Sonunda ikna olduğunda boğazını temizleyip kalabalığa yöneldi.

"Savaş sona erdi. Herkes evlerine." Diyerek uzun bekleyişi sona erdirdi.

"Elli kişilik bir ekip geride kalacak. Albay Heinz lütfen gerekli işleri halledip, elli kişiyi ayarlayın. Saraydan yeni birlik gelene kadar onlar kaynağı koruyacaklar."

**# # # #**

Haberin ardından geçen günler çok hızlı olmuştu. Morali artan askerler etrafta şakalaşıyor, sevinçle toparlanıyordu. Çadırların çoğunluğu toparlandığından alan öncekinden daha da büyük görünüyordu. Çamura batan çadırları çıkarmak zor olmuştu gerçi ama herkes o kadar şevk içindeydi ki gitmelerini sağlayacak her şeyi kararlılıkla yapıyordu.

Ortalıkta şakalaşan, bir yerden bir yere koşuşan askerleri sağanak yağış altında boş gözlerle izliyordu uzun boylu General. Bu savaşın son olmadığını biliyordu. Karamsarlıktan değildi bu. Son bir milyar yıldır Dünya'nın hali buydu. Alanda bakışlarını gezdiren Chanyeol, bir köşede, kıyafetlerinden yaptıkları topla oynayan askerleri izledi. Bir sonraki savaşa kadar olan sürelerini keyifle doldurmaya çalışıyorlardı. Bu seferkinden sağ çıkmış olmalarını kutluyorlardı bir nevi.

Kendi eşyalarını toparlamak için çadırına girdi. Eline ne geçtiyse uğraşmadan bavulun içine attı. Başucuna yakın bir kenarda duran mermi çantasını, yedek silahlarını alıp, çadırdan çıktı. Etrafa bir iki emir daha yağdırıp, geç olmadan burayı boşaltmalarını söyleyip Jongin'in yanına yöneldi. Elinde kendi bavuluyla onu bekleyen esmer General, kolunu ona uzatıp tutmasını bekledi. Dostunun yüzündeki rahatlamış olan ifade gözünden kaçmamıştı. Uzatılan kolu tutup, arkasına son bir bakış dahi atmadan gitmeleri için kafasını salladı. Saniyeler içinde yok olmuşlardı.

**# # # #**

Yeniden belirdiklerinde iki katlı zarif sayılabilecek, küçük bir dağa oyulmuş sarayın bahçesindeydiler. Hiçbir ağaç ya da çiçeğin olmadığı bu yere ne kadar bahçe denilebilirse... Vakit kaybetmeden ağır kapılardan içeri girip, kraliçenin huzuruna çıkarıldılar. Taş yapının içerisi de dışarısı gibi soğuktu. En azından sağanak yağıştan onları koruyan yapı, hiçbir süs, obje, portre benzeri şeylerin olmadığı duvarlara sahipti. Oldukça kasvetli bir hava yayan bu hali, bir seçenek değil zaruriyetti. Süslemelere ayrılacak ne zaman, ne yapacak kişi ne de imkan vardı. Dünya'nın yaşadığı bu dönem sanatsal işlere vakit ayrılamayacak kadar meşguliyetle geçiyordu. Kısıtlı yemek ve su imkanına sahip halk, boş işler yerine midelerini dolduracak şeylerle uğraşmayı tercih ediyordu ki bunlar genelde çorak arazileri yeşertme çalışmaları üzerine kuruluydu.

Boş koridoru aşıp divan salonuna girdiklerinde tüm üst düzey yönetim ahalisi orada, onları karşıladı. Açılan kapıların gözler önüne serdiği elliye yakın insan, giren ikiliyle konuşmalarını sonlandırıp, bakışlarını onlara çevirdi. Gerilimin havada tüm esamesiyle okunduğu salon, gelenleri abartılı bir selamla selamlıyordu. Gözlerini devirmemek için kendisiyle mücadele etti Chanyeol. Kendi ırkları arasında yüksek rütbeye sahip olsalar da Chanyeol ve Jongin'e karşı zayıflardı.

Kraliçe diğerlerine nispeten daha yüksek olan yerinden kalkıp, onları yakınına çağırdı. Chanyeol yaklaştığında gözleri tanıdık bir figürü kalabalığın arasında, Kraliçe'ye yakın bir yerde dikildiğini görünce şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı. Bozuntuya vermemek için sekteye uğrayan adımlarına konsantre olup yürümeye devam etti. Önünde yerlerini alan iki General'le beraber, Kraliçe masaya oturmaları için işaret etti. Herkesin dikdörtgen masada yerlerini almalarıyla saatler sürecek olan savaş sonrası brifingi başladı. Chanyeol'un aklı, salonda konuşulan olaylar ve haberlerden çok uzakta, çaprazında oturan kısa boylu, beyaz saçlı, konuşmaları büyük bir dikkatle dinleyen gençteydi.

**# # # #**

Görüşme salonuna girdiklerinde öğlenin ilk saatleriydi. Çıktıklarındaysa akşamın sonlarında, geceye az kalan bir vakitti. Kraliçe'nin toplantıyı bitirmesiyle herkes odalarına dağılmak için hareketlendi. Chanyeol ise masadaki yerini hala terk etmemiş, bekliyordu. Yanında oturan Jongin, kolunu dürtükleyip kırmızı-mavi gözlü devin bakışlarını ona yöneltmesini sağladı.

"Kalk hadi, şu lanet olası yeri terk edelim artık." dedi. Chanyeol kafasını sallayarak onu reddetti sonra da "sen önden git, geliyorum." dedi.

Esmer genç bir süre onu izleyip, Chanyeol'un bakışlarının odağı olan tanıdık figürü buldu. Derin bir nefes verip, kafasını sağa sola salladı.

"Bırak şu işin peşini Yeol."

Kafasını yeniden arkadaşına çeviren Chanyeol, kaşlarını çattı. Dostu onu gerçekten de tanımıyordu. Hiçbir şey söylemedi. Gitmesi için teşvikte bulup, masadan kalkan, gözetlediği beyaz saçlı, mavi gözlü gencin peşinden gitti.

Boş koridoru geçip, merdivenleri sağında bırakarak sarayın arkalarına doğru ilerleyen genci takip etti. Saray görevlilerinin kullandığı arka çıkış kapısından dışarı çıkıp, karanlığın içinde kaybolan genci, yaktığı küçük ateşle, hemen karşısında dikilir halde buldu. Dudaklarında tuttuğu sigarayı Chanyeol'un yaktığı ateşe uzatıp yanmasını sağladıktan sonra derince soludu. İfadesiz bir suratla onu izleyen General'se hiçbir şey yapmadan ona izin veriyordu.

Sağ gözünü tam ortadan ikiye bölen siyah, kalın bir çizgi neyse ki göz bebeğine ulaşmıyordu gencin. Derin yara izi, tüm gözünün çevresini yine siyah damarlarla sarmıştı. Enfeksiyon gibi gözün etrafına yayılmış bu siyah, parça parça çizgiler gözün içine nüfus etmemiş olsa da, gözbebeği normalden daha büyük bir boyutta sabit duruyordu. En son bıraktığında olduğu gibi.

"Sandığın kadar gizli olamıyorsun Chanyeol." Dedi kısa boylu figür.

"Şeytanla aşık atmak beni aşıyor."

Söylediğinden keyiflenen genç, gecenin sessizliğini yaran bir kahkaha attı.

"Hala ukalasın." Diye onu yanıtlayan genç, sohbetin devam etmeyeceğini belirtircesine arkasını dönüp yeniden karanlığa dalmak için bir adım attı.

"Ne yaptığını biliyorum Baekhyun."

Arkası dönük beyaz saçlı adam, omzunun üzerinden Chanyeol'a bakıp sırıttı.

"Bilmemen kırıcı olurdu zaten Chanyeol."

Bu sefer gerçekten karanlıkta kaybolmuştu. Avcunda büyüttüğü ateşle etrafı taramasına rağmen, petrol mavisi üniformanın içindeki kısa boylu genci bulamamıştı. Sarayda kalmadığına göre nerede kaldığını merak etti. Bu da beraberinde bir daha görüp göremeyeceğini düşündürmüştü ona. Üzerindeki üniforma bir zamanlar Chanyeol'un giydiği rengi taşıyordu. Üç yıl önce Dünya'ya gelirken üzerindeki üniformayla aynı renklere sahipti. Tek fark apoletindeki yıldızlar ve göğsündeki örgü iplerdi. Baekhyun'un üniforması Barış Elçisi olduğunu gösterirken onunki Yarbay statüsünü belirtirdi. Yine de... Şimdi bavulunun en dibinde gömülü üniformayı onun üzerinde görmüş olmak boğazının düğümlenmesine sebep olmuştu.

**# # # #**

Esmer dostu sabahın nispeten aydınlık göğünün altında, bahçede, tüttürdüğü purosuyla yürüyüş yaptığı sırada yakaladı onu. Taş ve kayalardan başka bir şeyin bulunmadığı, dağ ve çorak arazi manzaralı yere ne kadar bahçe denilebilirse bulundukları yer de o kadar bahçeydi. Ölü toprak üzerinde yabani ot bile bitmiyordu. Niyeyse Doğu Bölgesi'nin daha şanslı olduğunu düşündü bir anlığına Chanyeol. En azından ölü toprak, çirkin, çıplak dağlar karla kaplıydı. Bembeyaz kar her şeyi örttüğünden göze görünmeyen yokluk insanların zihinlerini zavallılıklarından uzaklaştırırdı.

"Selam"

"Selam."

"Ne yapıyorsun Yeol?"

"Zaman geçiriyorum?" Jongin'in elleri cebinde, omuzları düşmüş bıkkın tavrı sorusunun hal hatır içerikli olmadığının garantisiydi. Gelecek olan sorguya, bir saniyelik bile olsa zaman kazanmak için kaçamak yanıt vermişti.

"Ne yaptın dün? Baekhyun ne istiyormuş? Niye buradaymış?"

"Barış Elçisi'nin görevi neyse onun için buradadır herhalde Jongin. Bilmiyorum."

"Ne demek bilmiyorum? Sehun'u sordun mu bari? Herkes nasılmış? Exo nasılmış?"

"Bilmiyorum Jongin, bilmiyorum. Konuşamadık."

"Eski meselenizin ne olduğunu doğru dürüst bilmesem de bu siktiğimin gezegeninde bizden olan tek kişiyle neden konuşmadığını anlayamıyorum Chanyeol." Derin bir iç çekti genç. Omuzları öne düşmüş, yüzü hüzünle kıvrılmıştı yine. Uzun boylu General onu böyle görmekten nefret ediyordu. Buna neden olanın kendisi olmasından da nefret ediyordu.

Jongin hala sabırsızdı. Bir an önce Dünya'yı terk etmek, sevgilisine, ailesine, kısacası kendi gezegenine dönmek istiyordu. Gereğinden fazla burada zaman kaybettiklerine inanıyordu. Savaş sonrası görüşmeleri hala devam ettiğinden, Chanyeol burayı şimdi bırakamayacaklarını söyleyip duruyordu ona her seferinde. Hâlbuki asıl sebep, dönemeyeceklerini belirten bir gerçeğin varlığıydı.

"Sehun'u özledim." Teslimiyetle mırıldandı Jongin. Gözleri uzağa dikilmiş boş bakışlarla bakıyordu.

Bir elini paltosunun cebine sokan Chanyeol, diğer elindeki purosunu dudaklarına götürüp birkaç defa dumanı ardı ardına ciğerlerine gönderdi.

"Biliyorum."

"Biliyorsan neden bir şeyler öğrenmeye çalışmadın Yeol! Sağ mı değil mi? Her şey yolunda mı? Ben gittikten sonra ne yaptı? Düzenli yiyor mu? Uyuyor mu? Niye sormadın!"

Aldığı cevap sessizlik olduğunda çileden çıkmaya çok yaklaşmıştı Jongin. Hırsla saçlarına daldırdığı ellerini, sertçe geriye doğru ittirdi. Parmaklarına dolanan saçların çekilmesi, acısı umurunda değildi.

"Neden bu zamana kadar Kraliçe'den yardım istemedin? Gezegenler arası iletişim ağına sahip olduklarını biliyorsun. Neden bir kez olsun siktiğimin gururunu bırakıp yardım istemedin? Savaşta o kadar kıçımızı yırttıktan sonra vermeyeceğini mi sanıyorsun?"

"Daha hiçbir şey bitmedi Jongin. Biraz sabırlı ol."

"DAHA NE KADAR SABRETMEM GEREK!"

"Sakin ol. Yorulduğunu anlıyorum dostum ama sakin ol."

"Siktir olup git Chanyeol."

**# # # #**

Arkasını dönüp giden Jongin'le dün sabahtan beri görüşmemişlerdi. Neredeydi, ne yapıyordu hiçbir bilgisi yoktu. Ona hiçbir şey söyleyememiş olmaktan duyduğu rahatsızlıkla uyuyamamıştı. Arkadaşının söylediğinin aksine gururlu biri değil, korkak bir piçti.

Yattığı yerden doğruldu. Önüne dökülen gri saçlarını eliyle özensizce geriye doğru itti. Yeni bir toplantının başlayacağı, yeni bir güne hazırlanmak üzere kıyafetlerini değiştirip, çizmelerini ayağına geçirdi. Siyah keten pantolonu ve beyaz şile bezi uzun kollu, göğsünün üst kısmında üç düğmesi bulunan üstüne, ceketini ve son olarak da apoletlerinde rütbesini taşıdığı koyu kahve, uzun paltosunu üzerine geçirip odadan çıktı.

Dört gün olmuştu. Dört gündür Dünyalıların toplantılarına giriyor, bütün cephelerin komutanlarıyla Kraliçe'ye rapor veriyorlardı. Her şeyi ilk ağızdan birebir duymak isteyen bir lidere hesap vermek sıkıntılıydı. Her şey zaten onun kontrolü altında olmasına rağmen hep dahası olduğundan şüphelenirlerdi.

Divan salonuna açılan kapıyı açan hizmetlilere selam verip içeri geçti. Dikdörtgen, taş masada, diğerlerinin yanındaki yerini alıp, masada yerini almış olan diğerleriyle beraber Kraliçe'nin toplantıyı başlatmasını bekledi. Kraliçe masanın başına oturduğunda, dev kapılar bir kez daha açılıp, içeri beyaz saçlı mavi üniformalı genci aldı.

Chanyeol'un bakışları anında karşısına oturan Baekhyun'un üzerinde sabitlendi ve toplantı boyunca da öyle kaldı. Komutanlardan biri kaybettikleri cephenin nihai nedenini anlatırken, kısa bir öksürük sesi adamın lafını böldü. Baekhyun oturuşunu hiç bozmadan, ayakta kaybedişlerini anlatan adama bakarak

"Ezikliğinizi askerlerinizin zayıflığına vermeniz ne kadar da asilce sayın komutan. Saldırı hiçbir zaman savaşan güçlerin yorulmasını ya da açlığını beklemez. İyi bir komutan bu durumla başa çıkmayı bilir, vaziyete göre askerlerini kullanırdı. Görüyorum ki apoletleriniz boş bir sıfatı taşıyor." Dedi.

Masadaki Chanyeol ve Jongin, odadaki insanlarda belli bir gerilim yaratıyordu. Fakat Baekhyun'un da bu masada yer alması odadaki tansiyonu zaten yükseltmişken bu beklenmedik çıkışı, kaybeden cephenin komutanını sessiz kıldığı gibi gerilimi de arttırmıştı. Masadaki hiç kimse konuşmuyor, sessizliği bozmaya cesaret edemiyordu. Baekhyun'sa yarattığı atmosferden fazlasıyla memnun görünüyordu. Gözlerini kaçıran, devamlı yutkunup masadaki stresten kurtulmaya çalışan insanlar hoşuna gidiyordu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un masadaki herkes üzerinde gezdirdiği keyif dolu bakışları çatık kaşlarıyla izliyordu.

Kraliçe hafif bir öksürükle dikkatleri üzerinde toparlayıp, odadaki gerilimin de kontrolün de kendisinde olmasını sağladı. Ardından:

"Burada kimseyi suçlamıyoruz Sayın Elçi. Askerlerimizden kimseyi intihara da sürüklemiyoruz. Lakin, eğer ölmeyi, bu topraklar için ölmeyi tercih edenler olursa, biz, yöneten güçlerin buna karşı çıkmak gibi bir yetkisi yoktur. Bilmenizi isteriz ki Sayın Elçi, Tanrı, yolunda ölecek olan kulları için her zaman kucak açmıştır." Diye cevap verdi.

Baekhyun tam cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki, Chanyeol araya girip onu önledi. Eğer biraz bile tanımışsa, Baekhyun'un bu konuşmaya vereceği yanıt yeni bir savaşı başlatabilirdi. Ve bu sefer gezegenler arası bir savaş olurdu.

"Tabi ki de Kraliçe Isabella, bütün inancımızla size saygı duyuyoruz. Muhtemelen Baekhyun Bey de saygısızlık etmek için söylememiştir bunları. Sadece savaşın ne kadar zor geçtiğini gören birinin sözleriydi. Siz de takdir edersiniz ki, herkesi yıpratan, yorucu bir dönemden geçtik."

"Evet, anlıyorum Bay Park. Yardımlarınız kesinlikle candandır. Halkımızın size olan minnettarlığı kuşkusuz bir gerçektir ki bilhassa bendeniz de aynı minnettarlığı paylaşıyorum."

Chanyeol başıyla onaylayarak cevap verip konunun uzamasını engelledi. Aynı anda Baekhyun'un bu fırsattan yararlanmasını da önlediğinden göz ucuyla gence bakış attı. Az önceki keyifli hali gitmiş, yerine sinirle burnundan soluyan bir adam gelmişti. Chanyeol, ona karşı kazandığı bu ufak zaferle sırıttı.

Toplantı süresince üzerine gönderilen öfke dolu bakışlar, bir güce sahip olabilseydi şu an, görüşmenin sonunda kapının çıkışında duruyor olamazdı. Baekhyun'a bakmaktan, onun kışkırtmasına gelmemek için özenle kaçınmıştı. Eli yine sakallarını buldu. Endişeli düşüncelere sahip olduğu her anda olduğu gibi gri sakallarını kaşıdı, ovuşturdu. Kapıya yaklaşan Jongin, yanında durup ona "konuşmalıyız" dedi dişlerinin arasından.

Esmer General'in huzursuz hali, Chanyeol'u alarm durumuna geçirmeye yetmişti. Tek kaşını kaldırıp,  _ne oldu_  dercesine baktı. Jongin kafasını sola doğru yatırıp belli bir yönü gösterdi. Chanyeol, arkadaşının gösterdiği yöne bakışlarını çevirip Baekhyun'u gördüğünde iç çekti. Sertleşen kaslarını rahatlamaları için omuzlarını saldı. Konu belliydi. Yani şu an için bir tehdit yoktu. Jongin'e dönüp "sonra" diye fısıldadı, ardından onun yanından ayrılıp beyaz saçlı gencin, Baekhyun'un yanına gitti. Kolundan sıkıca kavrayıp, çıkışa doğru, dikkat çekmemeye çalışarak, mavi üniformalı adamı yanında sürükledi.

"Nerede kalıyorsun Baekhyun?" dedi.

"Dünya'da fazla kalmak sana yaramamış dostum. Terbiyeyi unutturmuş. Bu ikinci konuşmamız ve sen, uzun zaman sonra gördüğün dostuna bir hal hatır sormadın. Ne ayıp." Genişçe gülümseyen Baekhyun, beklentiyle deve bakıyordu.

"Çok ama çok uzak bir zamanda kalmış olan  _dostluk_."

"Teşekkür ederim ben de iyiyim. Exo'da olmak bana yarıyor. Yokluğun, bilhassa yaradı, rütbemin yükseldiğini görüyorsun değil mi?" dedi Chanyeol'u duymazdan gelerek.

"Hala ihanetini göremiyorlar demek. Buraya sürgün edilmiş olmam senin yüzünden oldu Baekhyun. Senin yüzünden evimden oldum, senin yüzünden dostlarımdan oldum, senin yüzünden  _senden_  oldum!"

Sakinliğini korumakta artık zorlanan Chanyeol, bağırmaya başlamıştı. Kendini bunca zaman tutmak zorunda olması yeterince zordu. Bir de karşısında tüm bunlara sebep olan kişi olunca tahammül sınırı siliniyordu.

"Ah rica ediyorum her şeyi benim üzerime yıkma. Bunu ben istemedim Chanyeol."

"Suçlamalarını benim üzerime sen yıktın!"

"Kendimi kurtarmam gerekiyordu." Dedi basitçe.

"Beni satarak mı?"

"Önce kimin kimi bıçakladığını, istersen hiç açmayalım Yeol." Şimdi rahatlığından eser kalmamış olan beyaz saçlı genç, dişlerini sıkarak adeta tıslamıştı.

"Neden? Hazır sürüldükten sonra,  _eski dostumla_  karşılaşmışken, neden eskileri yâd etmeyelim?"

"Yenik olan sensin. Konuşmanın hiç gereği yok."

"Israr ediyorum,  _dostum_."

"Zafer kazandığında karşıma çık Chanyeol. Bir ezik gibi, kaybeden gibi karşımda ağlama."

Arkasını dönüp gitmeye hazırlanan Baekhyun'un bileğine yapışıp, durdurdu. Tehdide karşı hızla dönen Baekhyun, diğer elinde yarattığı ışığı uyarı niteliğinde, Chanyeol'la aralarına savururcasına uzattı. Yakaladığı bileği bırakan Chanyeol, bir adım geri çekildi. Işık, çok parlak olmasa da retinasını yakıyordu. Öfkeli bir Baekhyun, öfkeli bir Chanyeol kadar yıkıcı olabilirdi ve yorgun gücüyle isteyeceği son şey ikisi arasındaki savaştı.

Geri çekildiğinde uyarısının alındığını düşünen Baekhyun da ışığı, elinin hızlı bir hareketiyle yok etti. Başka bir şey söylemediğinde bir durdurmayla karşılaşmadan arkasını dönüp karanlıkta kayboldu. Baekhyun'un böyle, eşsiz bir gücü vardı. Zift kadar kara bir gecede, hiçbir ışık yakmadan ilerleyebilirdi. Çok uzaklardaki bir parıltıyı görebilir, ona doğru yol alırdı. Eşsizdi. Kendi içinde ışığa sahip olsa da, başkalarına karanlık getiriyordu.

**# # # #**

Gecenin karanlığında öylece gelmeyecek olan birini bekledi. Rüzgarın sesi kulaklarında uğuldarken, zihninde de Baekhyun'un söyledikleri yankılanıyordu. Her zaman onun söyledikleri yankılanmıştı. Onu buraya hapsederken de, olayların öncesinde de. Baekhyun, kapkara bir gecede yolunu kimsenin, kendi ışığının bile yardımı olmadan bulabildiği gibi böyle eşsiz bir başka yeteneği daha vardı. Chanyeol'u her zaman etkisi altına alır, sözleriyle onun zihninde kendine özel bir dinleti yaratırdı.

Her ne kadar bu özelliğini bir zamanlar sevse de değişen dinamikler, Chanyeol'u, artık onu, bir zamanlar uğruna her şeyi yapabileceği  _dostunu_  düşünmek yaralıyordu. Kalın, geniş omuzlu, kestane rengi paltosunun iç cebinden purosunu çıkardı. Yavaş hareketlerle dudaklarının arasına yerleştirdi. Yine aynı yavaşlıkla parmağını tutuşturup, puroyu yaktı, derin bir nefes alıp geceye üfledi. Purosu zayıf ışığıyla, karanlık geceye minik bir yıldız gibi parlamıştı.

Gözleri karanlığa alışan General, önünde uzanan sıradağlara, çorak arazilere boş bakışlarını gezdirdi. İlgisini çeken hiçbir şey olmadığından mıdır bilinmez, gözünün değdiği bir yerde bir saniyeden fazla durmuyordu bakışları. Düşünecek ne çok şey vardı. Kendinde, Jongin'le en kısa zamanda, neden geri dönemeyeceklerinin konuşmasını yapmak için güç toplamaya uğraşıyor, bir yandan da Baekhyun'un niyetinin bu sefer ne olduğunu, kimlerin zarar göreceğini bulmaya çalışıyordu.

Bu kısa gece düşüncelerinin bir yere varabilmesi için yetersizdi. Purosundan bir nefes daha alarak saraya doğru yavaş adımlarla ilerlemeye başladı. Gezegeninde sakin, sessiz bir yaşama sahip olduğu düşüncesi, iç çatışma yaşadığı düşüncelerinin arasına sızdı. Böyle sert bir deriye, bıçak işlemez, duygusuz görüntüsüne kavuşmadan önce kimseyle pek konuşmayan, işiyle meşgul olan biriydi. Eğer Jongin, kardeşi Sehun ile sevgili olmasa, komutanı olarak onun rızasını almak için kapısını çalıp, her şeyden bahsederek bir sohbet başlatmamış olmasaydı, muhtemelen bir dostu da olmayacaktı. Her ne kadar Baekhyun vardıysa da...

Sarayın olduğu arazi dağların arasında, doğal bir saklanma sunuyordu. Sarayın kendi de küçük bir dağın oyulması sonucu oluşturulmuş olduğundan, etraftaki her şeyin kayalar ve taşlardan oluşuyor olması sürpriz değildi. Chanyeol, Dünya'da bulunduğu çoğu zamanı çamur, balçık ve bataklık türevi yerlerde geçirdiğinden bu duruma hiçbir itirazı yoktu. Çamurun, insanlar için olan önemini bildiğinden savaşla bozguna uğrattıkları araziler için, sebep olan o olmasa da bir miktar suçluluk duyuyordu. O yerleri, muhtemelen hiç vakit kaybeden yeniden tarıma açmışlardı.

Bulunduğu yer bir zamanlar Fransa olarak bilinen ülkenin olduğu kısımdı. Fransa'nın Metz şehri. Almanya'nın sınırına yakın olan köy. Doğu Krallığı'nın hakimi altında olan bölgelerin içerisinde kalan kısım. Taşlık yolda, purosundan bir nefesi daha ciğerlerine gönderirken, Dünya ölmüyorken buraların nasıl göründüğünü merak etti. O, Exo'dayken bir keresinde bir gezegenin ölümüne şahit olmuştu. Çocukluğunda oldukça hayat dolu, yemyeşil çimenlere, sadece çam ağaçlarına sahip, upuzun kilometrelerce süren bir nehri olan gezegene kendisi bizzat gidip ziyaret etmişti. Komşu gezegenler olduklarından ölümünü, kendi gökyüzlerinden izlemişti. Parçalanmış, etrafa saçılan, bir zamanlar gezip gördüğü gezegen, öylece bir anda yok oluvermişti.

Dünya'nın ölümü, kendi doğumundan çok önce bir zamana düştüğünden, buraların nasıl bir şeye benzediğini bilemiyordu. Belki de hep böyle yaban araziydi. Biten purosunu kenara doğru savurup, arkasında, geride bıraktığı yola doğru son bir bakış atıp kapıdan içeri girdi. Jongin'le konuşmayı başka bir zamana bırakmaya karar vererek, odasına çıkıp, paltosunu bir yere atıp yatağına girdi. Sert zeminde yatmaktan bıkmıştı. Çamuru bu soğuk, sert, ruhsuz yere tercih edeceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Gözlerini kapatıp huzursuz uykunun onu almasını bekledi.

**# # # #**

Divan salonuna girmek üzere merdivenleri inip, kısa koridoru yürüdü. Yaklaştıkça şekillenen, uzun, ağır kapıların sol yanındaki aralıkta iki figür, hararetli bir konuşma yaşıyor gibiydiler. Şekillerin tanıdık biçimleri ve duruşları Chanyeol'un adımlarını hızlandırmasına sebep oldu. Yanlarına geldiğinde onu fark eden Baekhyun gülümsedi. Jongin ise öfkeyle bağırdı.

"Bunu biliyor muydun?... BUNU BİLİYOR MUYDUN CHANYEOL?"

"Neyden bahsediyorsun?"

"Exo'ya geri dönemeyeceğimizden! Biliyordun, tabi ki de biliyordun, TABİ Kİ DE! Bile bile beni buraya getirdin. Bile bile benim bu lanet yerde hapsolmamı sağladın."

Duyduklarıyla hızla Baekhyun'a sert, öfke dolu bir bakış attı. Beyaz saçlı genç hiçbir kabahati yokmuş gibi rahattı, gülümsüyordu. Dişlerini sıktı Chanyeol. Arkadaşına dönüp, derin bir nefes aldı.

"Üzgünüm Jongin. Böyle olmasını istemezdim."

"Hayır. Tam olarak böyle olsun isterdin. Kahretsin. Beni gözden çıkarabileceğini biliyordum ama Sehun'a bunu yapabilmiş olman... Ne harika bir ağabey. Umarım yaptığından memnunsundur,  _hain_." Sinirle yürüyüp, Chanyeol'un omzuna omzuyla sertçe çarpıp geçip gitti. Boğazında sıra sıra dizilen yumruları göz ardı edip Baekhyun'a döndü.

"Bunu neden yaptın?" diye sinirle tısladı.

"Bilmesi gerekir diye düşünmüştüm. Kötü yaptım sanırım. Tüh."

Aralarındaki kısa mesafeyi bir adımla kapatıp, Baekhyun'la burun buruna geldi.

"Ayağını hiç sağlam basmıyorsun Baekhyun. Çevirdiğin bu oyunda kayıp düşeceksin ve seni tutan, bu sefer ben olmayacağım."

"Öyle mi dersin?" dedi dudaklarına değen fısıltıyla. "Beni korumayacak mısın?" Gözlerini kapatıp, kendini Chanyeol'un dudaklarına biraz daha yaklaştırdı. Varla yok arası bir dokunuşla dudaklarını birbirine sürttü.

Keskin bir nefes alan Chanyeol, bakışları Baekhyun'un dudaklarına sabitlendi. Gözleri yarı yarıya açık, dudaklarını okşayan dokunuşlara kendini tümüyle bırakmamak için tüm gücüyle bir iç savaş veriyordu.

"Manipüle çaban ne kadar zavallıca Baekhyun. Açık bir savaştan kaçman... Bu kadar korkak mıydın?"

Hımlar gibi küçük, ağzında hoş bir şeyin tadını almışçasına bir inilti çıkaran Baekhyun, mavi gözlerini tümüyle yumup, ellerini Chanyeol'un boynuna sardı. Titrek bir nefes çeken Chanyeol, yoğun bakışlarının altında olduğu mavi gözlerde boğulmamak için gözlerini kaçırmaya çalışıyordu. Nefesini bu kadar yakınında hissetmek... bunca zaman sonra... nasıl da aynıydı.

"Kaçtığımı nereden çıkarıyorsun? Bu sadece bir mola. Hep savaşmak zorunda değiliz."

Burnunu Chanyeol'un yanağına, sakallarına sürtüyor, çenesine ufak öpücükler bırakıyordu. Karşıdan aldığı tepki o konuşurken beline sarılan kollar olmuştu. Chanyeol onu, kendine dayanması için daha da yaklaştırıyordu. Sözleri baştan çıkarıcı olan gencin sırtında elini gezdirip aşağıya, poposuna indirip, sıktı. Temasla başı geriye düşen, kollarında savunmasız kalan Baekhyun'a, hülyalı bakışlarla bakıyordu. Geriye düşen başı sayesinde açılan boyun aralığına küçük öpücükler serpiştirip, uzak kaldığı tadı yeniden dudaklarında alıyordu. Burnunu omzuyla boynu arasında kalan bölgeye sürtüp, hafif hafif yayılan tatlı kokuyu içine çekiyordu.

"Gemim yakında" dedi Baekhyun.

"Odam üst katta."

"Benim gerçek bir yatağım var. Taş zemin değil."

İkna olan Chanyeol, bulunduğu boyun aralığını sertçe emip, orada bir izin kalacağından emin olduktan sonra geri çekildi. Baekhyun'un yolu göstermesine izin verip, arkasından onu takip etti.

Yol boyunca iki taraf da hiçbir şey söylemeyip, hızlı adımlarla gemiye ilerliyordu. Dün gece boş bakışlarla izlediği sıra dağların arkasında duran yuvarlak, birçok cama sahip olan uzay gemisi, Exo'nun klasik tasarımına sahipti. Köşeli bir C harfini andıran, gri araç, sağlam olsaydı Chanyeol'unkinin ikizi olabilirdi. Yedi yıl ona hizmet etmiş olan emektar gemisi, Dünya'ya gelirken yaptığı onca sıçrama ve yörüngede yaşadığı aksilikler sebebiyle temiz bir iniş yapamamış, atmosfere girdiği andan itibaren parçalanarak yeryüzüne çakılmıştı. Jongin olmasaydı muhtemelen ciddi bir şekilde yaralanacakları çakılmadan son anda kurtulmuşlardı.

Yapay zekaya sahip gemi, Baekhyun'un geldiğini görüp kapıyı açtı, merdivenleri aşağı indirdi. Baekhyun merdivenleri çıkarken "Loey, Chanyeol'un girmesine izin ver" dedi. Chanyeol geminin ismine kaşlarını çatıp hiçbir şey söylememeyi tercih ederek merdivenleri peşi sıra takip etti.

Yatağın olduğu bölmeye geçtiklerinde Baekhyun vakit kaybetmeden, saraydaki pozisyonlarına geri dönüp Chanyeol'un sınırına girdi. Kollarını boynuna dolayıp burnunu General'in yumuşak dudaklarına sürtüp aşağı doğru, çenesine oradan da boynuna indi. Burnuyla, teninde yarattığı yumuşak dokunuşlar Chanyeol'u rahatlatıyor, arada ufak memnun iniltiler kaçmasına neden oluyordu. Beline yerleştirmiş olduğu eliyle zayıf bedeni kendine çekti. Vücutlarının tümüyle birbirine dayanması uzun boylu gencin erkekliğini karnında hissettirmişti. Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un köprücük kemiğinde yer alan dudaklarıyla kemiği boylu boyunca yalamıştı. Erkekliğini hissettiği esnada, vücudunu kaplayan arzuyla iç çekip, nefesini verdiğinde, ıslak tenine değen şehvetli nefes Chanyeol'un tüylerinin heyecanla dikilmesine sebep olmuştu.

Baekhyun'un üniformasını –mavi keten ceket, beyaz uzun gömlek- teker teker, içinde yükselen arzuya rağmen büyük bir sakinlikle çıkarıp pantolonun kemerini ve düğmelerini açtı. Alnını alnına yasladığı Baekhyun da bir yandan onun üzerindekileri, -kahverengi kombine sahip uzun palto, ceket, gömlek- çıkarmış pantolonuna hamle yapmıştı. Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un ellerini kemerinden kurtarıp, onları karnına, zamanla oluşmuş kaslarının üzerine yerleştirdi. Çıplak teni ellerinin altında hisseden Baekhyun itiraz etmek için hiçbir hamlede bulunmadı, aksine hissettiği kaslara ve sıcaklığa memnuniyetle iç çekip, gözlerini kapattı, keşfe koyuldu.

"Eski günlerin hatırına" diye fısıldadı. Baekhyun'dan çok kendini ikna etmek için söylemiş gibiydi. Yine de Baekhyun ona söylendiğini sanarak "eski günlerdeki gibi" fısıldayarak yanıtladı.

Belindeki elini kalçasına indirip sıktı. Düğmelerini açtığı pantolonun içine usulca soktuğu parmakları, gencin erkekliğini sertçe kavradı. Baekhyun temasın aniliği ve hoyratlığı karşısında keskin bir nefes aldı. İz bırakacak kadar acemi biri olmasa da Chanyeol, pürüzsüz boyunda yaptığı yolculuğu, dudaklarının altındaki deriyi sertçe emip, orada uzun süre kalacak morluklar bırakarak açıktaki omuzlarına yöneldi. Zihni bulutlanan Baekhyun, izleri kavramaktan çok dudakların teninde ve penisinde yarattığı yankılara kendini kaptırmış haldeydi.

Bir eliyle Baekhyun'un erkekliğini okşayan General, diğer elini pantolonun arkasından sokup, parmaklarını girişinde alaycı dokunuşlarla gezdiriyordu. Parmaklara kendini iten Baekhyun'u, omuzlarına dişlerini geçirerek durdurdu. Bu, onun istediği gibi oynanacaktı. Fazlasıyla ortalığı karıştırmış olan bu 'eski dost' yöneten olmayacaktı.

Dudaklarına yerleştirmekten özenle kaçırdıkları öpücükler, dudaklarından başka, tenlerinin her yerinde geziniyordu. Chanyeol'un pantolonun içindeki eli, daha aşağı inip tümüyle kavrar bir hal aldığında Baekhyun kafasını geriye atıp, gri saçlara daldırdığı parmaklarıyla General'in dolgun dudaklarını boynuna yerleştirdi. Onun için açılmış bembeyaz, pürüzsüz tene karşı koyamayan dev, bu buyruğa itaat edip adem elmasını emdi. Boylu boyunca yavaşça yaladı. Dokunuşlara bütünüyle teslim olmuş olan Barış Elçisi, çaresizce dahasını da alabilmek için kendini daha çok ittiriyordu. Adem elmasının biraz yanını derin ve uzunca emip orada da bir iz bırakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun'u arkasındaki geniş yatağa itip, önce uzun, bağcıklı çizmelerinden kurtuldu, sonra da pantolonundan.

İki yana açık bacakların arasında konumlanıp, bacaklarının dağınık yerlerindeki yaralarını teker teker öptü. Ellerini kalçaların iki yanına yerleştirip, yavaş hareketler okşarken dudaklarıyla da bacakların iç kısımlarını öpüyor, yalıyor, emiyordu. Baekhyun ne yaptığını anlayamayacak kadar kendini, vücuduna yayılan zevke teslim etmişti. General ise uzun zamandır tatmadığı lezzetin dilinden ağzına yayılmasının tadını çıkarıyordu. Tenine değen sakalların dokunuşlarıyla hoş oluyordu. Bacaklardan yukarı ilerleyip, dokunulmak için kıvranan erkekliği es geçip, göbeğine öpücükler bıraktı. Karnının sağındaki uzun yarayı emdi. Çıplak göğüs boyunca ilerleyip, belirginleşmiş uçlardan birini ağzına alıp ısırdığında Baekhyun hıçkırarak inlemişti. Diğerini parmaklarının arasında yuvarlayıp, sıktı. Isırdığı göğüs ucunu emip, geri çekildi. Altında kıvranarak yatan Baekhyun'a baktı. Böyle olmayalı, birbirleri için inlemeyeli... ne kadar olmuştu? Cevabı zihninde yankılansa da yok sayıp, yataktan kalktı. Postallarını çıkarıp bir kenara attı, pantolonunu da onun yanına gönderip ayrıldığı bacakların arasına geri döndü.

Bakışları buluştuğunda, adeta yapışmış gibi öylece kalakaldılar. Aralarında hiçbir söz alışverişi geçmese de bir şeylerin konuşulduğu, anlaşıldığı bir andı. Baekhyun'un bakışları, gri saçlı devin dolgun dudaklarına düştüğünde Chanyeol'un da bakışları da aynı hareketi, biliyormuşçasına, takip etti. Ayak bileğinden başlayıp yukarı doğru parmaklarını sürterek, bakışlarını dudaklardan hiç ayırmadan, kalçalarına ulaştı. Kaldırıp, sertleşmiş erkekliğini beklenti içindeki girişe konumlandırdı.

Baekhyun bakışlarını dolgun dudaklardan koparıp, içine girmeden önce son kez göreceği penise ince parmaklarını sardı, hissetmek için kaşınan ellerinin heyecanını dindirdi. Elinde hissettiği, beklentiyle atan erkekliğin yarattığı hisse derin bir iç çekti.

"Komodinde zeytinyağı var. İş görür." Dedi hülyalı sesiyle.

"Exo'dan geliyor olman tam teşekküllü olman anlamına geliyor galiba Baekhyun."

Chanyeol üzerine yaslanıp, başucundaki komodine uzanıp, el yoklamasıyla bulduğu küçük yağ şişesini eline boşaltıp, Baekhyun'un elini iterek kurtardığı erkekliğine, sıvazlayarak sürdü. Ardından gözlerini yeniden Baekhyun'un ince, dayanılmaz bir lezzete sahip olan dudaklarına dikti. Kenarındaki küçük bene bile dilini değdirmek, tatmak istiyordu. Dolgun dudaklarında, yumuşak dudakları hissediyormuşçasına dilini gezdirdi. Baekhyun'un dilini izleyen bakışlarına aldırmayıp, hiçbir uyarı yapmadan deliğe kendini yavaşça ittirmeye başladı. İnsanların bedeninden çok daha güçlü olduklarından, hazırlıksız seks yapacağı için penisi heyecandan titriyordu adeta. Dünya'da olduğu süre boyunca insanlarla yaptığı tatsız, yavaş sevişmeler sıkıcıydı.

Baekhyun'a olduğu kadar kendine de zararı olan bir yavaşlıkta, milim milim, beyaz saçlı gencin sıcak, sıkı derinliğinde ilerliyordu. Baekhyun'un nefret ettiğini bildiğinden bu yavaşlıkla devam edip bütünüyle içine yerleşti. Penisini sıkıca saran delik ve sıcaklıkla kafası geri düştü, kesik, hızlı bir nefes çekti.

"Durmasana öyle! Hareket et!" diyen Baekhyun'un sitemiyle bedeninin yaşadığı rahatlıktan sıyrıldı.

Hızla Baekhyun'un içinden çıkıp, doğruldu.

"Ne yapıyorsun?!" Bağıran Baekhyun'u önemsemeyip, baldırlarından yakaladığı zayıf bedeni hızla yüzüstü çevirdi.

"Dört ayaküstünde pozisyon al." Diye buyurdu derin, huşu dolu sesiyle. Baekhyun'un sertleşmiş erkekliğini titretebilen bu boğuk, fısıltıdan biraz yüksek olan sese, içini bütünüyle dolduracak sert erkekliği alabilecek olduğundan hiçbir şey söylemedi. Elleri ve dizleri üzerinde pozisyon alıp, omzunun üzerinden geriye, Chanyeol'a baktı.

General, gencin sırtını kaplayan yeni izlere gözlerini dikmiş, adeta sayım yapıyordu. Çok kısa, bir saniyelik bu duraklamanın ardından onun için kalkmış kalça, gözlerine şölen veren, onun için atan delik yeniden kendini kaybetmesine sebep olmuştu. Ceza arzusunu kaybetmemiş olan dev, yine aynı yavaşlıkla altında kıvranan bedenin içine doğru ilerliyordu. Baekhyun ise altında bütün galaksi dillerinde sayısız küfürler sıralayarak dişlerini sıkıyor, ellerinin altında buruşturduğu yatak örtüsünden hıncını çıkarıyordu.

Sımsıkı kapattığı gözlerini açtığında Baekhyun'un omzunun üzerinden yine ona bakar halde olduğunu görüp kaşlarını çattı.

"Önüne dön Baekhyun."

Sert uyarıyı dikkate almayan genç bakışlarıyla görebildiği kadarıyla bir tarama yapıyordu. Kendisinin az önce yaptığı gibi bedenindeki yaraları, izleri saydığını bildiğinden, içinden çıkıp hızla geri girdi. Altındaki bedeni tanıyor, her bir karışını ezbere bildiğinden tam noktayı vurması zor olmamıştı. Baekhyun'un başı öne düşmüş, içinde hala yankısını hissettiği o sert, zevk noktasına çarpan erkekliğin hissiyle sayımını bırakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Chanyeol'un bilerek ıskalamaya başladığı vuruşları onu çıldırmanın kıyılarında gezdirir olmuştu. Daha derine, darbeleri tam istediği noktayla buluşturabilmek için ittirdiği kalçası, Chanyeol'un iri elleri tarafından durduruldu. Kalçasının iki yanında sıkıca, sabit durması için konumlanmış eller, onu istediği hız ve sertlikten mahrum kalması için tutuyordu.

Yavaş devam ettirdiği vuruşlarıyla bir çeper gibi onu sıkı ve sımsıcak saran deliğe bir süre sonra kendini kaptırması işten bile değildi. Hızlanan ve sertleşen darbeleri her seferinde Baekhyun'u zirveye çıkarıyor, sonra yeniden zevk noktasına değip yok olan vuruşlarla onu kendi çıkardığı uçurumdan aşağı atıyordu.

İnce belde yerleşik olan bir elini aşağı, pürüzsüz popoya indirip, hafif hafif okşayarak teninde yarattığı hisse iç çekti. Oradan yine hayaletvari sürtmelerle ön tarafa, pelvisine doğru ilerledi. Baekhyun'un dokunmak için yalvaran erkekliğine tehlikeli bir yakınlıkta durup parmak uçlarını burada gezdirdi. Dokunuşa ve aynı anda zevk noktasını vuran erkekliğe bir inilti koparan Baekhyun'un dizleri ve kolları titremeye başlamıştı.

Sert ve hızlı giriş çıkışlarının tadını çıkaran Chanyeol, altındaki bedenin tüm gücünü tüketmiş olmaktan keyif duyuyordu. Elini yeniden poposuna getirip bir iki okşayıp sert bir şaplak attı. Aynı anda zevk noktasına vurmuş olan General, kulağında uzun zamanlarca yankılanacak bir haykırış kazandı. Aynı hareketi bir kez daha, daha sert bir şaplak atarak tekrarladığında artık kendini sabit tutamayan Baekhyun, yatağa yüzüstü düştü. Boşalmaya yaklaşan bedeni hafif titremeler geçiriyor, erekte erkekliği acı ve heyecanla atıyordu. Boğazından kopan hıçkırıksa boşalmanın getireceği rahatlığı arzuluyordu.

Karnına sardığı bir eliyle onu yeniden kaldıran, sırtını göğsüne yaslayan Chanyeol, sona yaklaştığından hızını arttırdı. Eli yine Baekhyun'un pelvisini bulup, aşağı, Baekhyun'un penisine parmak uçlarını sürterek indi. Tümüyle kavramadığı erkekliğe çıldırtıcı hafif dokunuşlarla aşağı yukarı okşadı. Bir iki vuruş sonrasında Chanyeol'un neredeyse dokunmayan parmaklarına inleyerek boşalan Baekhyun, öne doğru yine düşecekken devin belindeki kolu sıkılaşıp onu düşmekten alıkoydu. Çok uzun bir süre geçmeden Chanyeol da onu takip edip, dudaklarının altındaki bembeyaz omuza dişlerini geçirip hem Baekhyun'un hem kendisinin inlemesini sağlamış, derin deliğe son bir sert vuruşla boşalmıştı. Meninin içini sıcaklıkla doldurduğunu, içinde ilerlediğini hisseden Baekhyun, yumuşayan erkekliğinin titrediğini hissedebiliyordu. İçinden çıkıp Baekhyun'u serbest bırakan gri saçlı genç, Baekhyun'un yanına uzanıp orgazmın rahatlatıcı etkisini yaşıyordu.

Bir süre hiçbir şey söylemeden yan yana, öylece uzandılar. Chanyeol doğrulup kıyafetlerini üzerine geçirirken onu izleyen Baekhyun, içten içe gencin bir şey söylemesini, herhangi bir şeyin, o öpemediği dudaklardan dökülmesini arzuluyordu. Bakışları yine dolgun, pembe dudaklara düştü. Tümüyle giyinmiş olan General odanın çıkışına, hiçbir şey söylemeden yöneldiğinde, Baekhyun içinde yükselen panikle düşünmeden "eh bu en iyi seksimiz değildi" dedi.

Arkasını dönüp Baekhyun'a bakan Chanyeol, tek kaşını kaldırıp meydan okur gibi onu izliyordu.

"Çığlık çığlığa inlemelerin pek öyle söylemedi."

"Ne kadar vokal olduğumu bilirsin."

"Evet. Bilirim." Yeniden kapıya dönmek üzere olan genci bu sefer saçmalamadan durdurması gerektiğini biliyordu.

"Konuşmamız gerekmiyor mu Yeol?"

"Örneğin? Ne hakkında?"

"Olanlar hakkında. Senin hakkında.  _Bizim_  hakkımızda."

"Biz diye bir şeyi yaptıklarının altına gömdün Baekhyun. Beni bir hain yaptın ve yurdumdan olmama neden oldun. Ailemden ettin. Jongin'den, tek dostumdan ettin."

Yatağın karşısında, odanın çıkışına çok fazla uzak olmayan berjere oturup, bacak bacak üzerine atıp bekledi.

"Anlamıyorsun."

Yatakta doğrulup başucundaki masif, ahşap dokulu askılıktan aldığı uzun röpteşambıra kollarını geçirdi Baekhyun, bağı gevşekçe bağlayıp, göğsünün büyük bir kısmını açıkta bıraktı. Ayağa kalkıp, Chanyeol'un tam karşısına gelecek şekilde yatağın ucuna oturdu.

"Her zaman anlayışsız, laftan anlamaz biri olmuştun." Dedi sakince.

"Her şey için hep beni suçla. Kaç, sonra git kendini başka bir savaşın içine sok.  _Benim_   _savaşımın_  içine." Diye devam etti Baekhyun.

Yerinden hışımla kalkan Chanyeol iki adımla Baekhyun'un önünde durup, ona yukarıdan bakan bakışlarıyla öfke kustu.

"Sinirlerimi mi test ediyorsun? Bu akıllıca olmaz Baekhyun. Dikkat et."

"Gücünün zayıfladığını biliyorum Yeol. Belindeki zavallı silaha muhtaçken beni tehdit etme."

Baekhyun her ne kadar haklı olsa da, öfkeyle kaynayan içi, ayağının yere sert bir vuruşuyla odayı alevlere boğdu.

"Bu tükenmiş birine benziyor mu?"

"Loey, yangın söndürücüleri çalıştırır mısın?" dedi Chanyeol'u önemsemeyerek gemiyle konuşan Baekhyun. Umursanmamanın içinde yarattığı daha da büyüyen hışımla Baekhyun'u geriye itip yatağa geri yatırıp, bacaklarını arasında konumlandı. Nefesini suratına soluyor, Baekhyun'un yüzüne tehlikeli bir biçimde yaklaşmış olan sert çehresi sinirle kasılıyordu.

"Beni dikkate almamazlık etme Baekhyun."

Suratları birbirine fazlasıyla yakın, Chanyeol'un tehdidiyse ondan da yakın olmasına rağmen beyaz saçlı Elçi gülümsedi. Gözlerinin çevresinin kırışmasına, sağ gözünün etrafını saran siyah damarların birleşmesine neden olan gülümseme Chanyeol'un kafasını karıştırmıştı.

"Bu hayatta herkesin, her şeyin yeri doldurulabilir. Herkesin yedeği var Yeol. Fakat ben... Bir nedenden dolayı senin dışında birinin beni öldürmesini hiç hayal etmedim... Her şey sona erdikten sonra, ne dersin? Beni başkasıyla doldurabilecek misin? Yerime başkasını koyabilecek misin Yeol?"

"Her şey zaten bitti Hyun. Beni Exo'dan ihraç ettirdiğinde her şeyi sonlandırmıştın. Unuttun mu?"

"Ben seni kovdurmadım Yeol."

Chanyeol gencin üzerinden doğrulup ayağa kalktı. Oda çoktan Loey tarafından söndürülmüştü, alevlerin is izleri duvarlarda olmasaydı bir yangın olduğuna inanmak güç olurdu.

Chanyeol hiçbir şey söylemeyince devam etti Baekhyun.

"Burada daha fazla kalamazsın Chanyeol. Artık gitmen gerek." Deyip kızgın ateş gibi bakışlarını üzerine dikmiş genci odadan dışarı, oradan da geminin dışına eşlik etti. Tüm bu iki dakikalık zaman içerisinde Chanyeol ne itiraz etmiş ne de bir şey söylemişti. Sadece yolu takip edip dışarı çıkmış, hala anlamsızca bir adım önden gidip ona liderlik eden Baekhyun'un kafasının arkasında bakışlarıyla bir delik açmıştı. Aklından geçenleri görebilmek için uğraştığı çaba ne yazık ki sonuçsuzdu fakat bu, onu denemekten alıkoymuyordu.

Chanyeol gerçekten, burnundan soluyordu. Gecenin soğuğu her nefesiyle dışarıya verdiği soluk, duman yaratıyordu. İçinde yanan öfkeye ne uygundu. Neden sustuğunu biliyordu. Hesap sormadığını, açıklama beklemediğini biliyordu... Bir derin nefes alış ve veriş...

Daldığı iç dünyasından etrafına bir bakış attığında sıyrıldı. Gemiyi, görüş alanlarından çıkacak kadar geride bırakmış, diğerlerine nispeten daha az yüksekliğe sahip dağın eteklerinde, dev kayaların arasında, kuytu bir mağaraya doğru ilerliyorlardı. Bunu fark etmeyişine küfretti. Küçük Elçisi yine onu oyuna getiriyordu.

Elleri kalın paltosunun cebinde, ayağını zahmetsizce yere vurup Baekhyun'un gittiği yolun önünde bir alev perdesi yarattı. Ani saldırıyla geriye doğru sendeleyen genç, arkasını dönüp Chanyeol'a sinirli bakışlarını yöneltti.

"Bunu yapmak zorunda değildin." Dedi.

"Beni yeni bir tuzağa çekemeyeceksin." Diye yanıtladı onu sıkılı dişlerinin arasından.

Baekhyun'un röpteşambırı serin, sert rüzgarlarla dalgalanıyor, uzun kıyafetin etekleri uçuşuyordu. Kızgın yüz ifadesi duyduklarıyla asılmış, hüzünlü bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. General çehresindeki ifadenin, bu değişimine anlam veremediği gibi sonradan gelen itirafla iyice allak bullak olmuştu.

"Böyle bir şeyi, sana asla yapmam Chan."

Ellerini, sakallarına karışmış gri saçlarının arasından geçirdi. Patlamamak için kendini zapt etmeye çalıştığı belli olan General, duyduğu en komik şeymiş gibi kahkahalara boğuldu.

" _Bana_  ihanet ettin  _Baekhyun._  Bana hıyanetten dava açılmasını sağlamamışsın gibi her şeyin suçlusu benmişim gibi beni sorumlu tuttun. Şimdi de karşıma geçmiş, bana asla ihanet etmeyeceğini mi söylüyorsun? Garip bir espri anlayışın var Baekhyun, çok garip."

Baekhyun titreyen bakışlarını kaçırıp, arkasını döndü. Önündeki alev perdesi yok olduğundan mağaraya doğru, hiçbir şey söylemeden yürümeye devam etti.

Uzun boylu General, her ne kadar onu takip etmek için hiçbir sebebi olmasa da zihninin gerisinde yankılanan ' _ne kaybedersin? Daha ne kaybedebilirsin?_ ' diyen sese kulak vermeyi tercih etmişti. Belki aptalca, belki de bilge bir karardı fakat açıkçası Chanyeol'un hiçbiri umurunda değildi.

Mağaraya girdiklerinde karanlıkta kendini saklamayı seçen Baekhyun, girişten daha içeri yöneldi. Kapkara mağarada bulduğu taşın üzerine oturup, aynısını yapması için Chanyeol'u bekledi. Oturmayı reddeden General'e gözlerini devirdi.

"Burada ne yaptığımızı artık söyleyecek misin? Az önce beni gemiden kovdun, şimdi de bir siktiğimin mağarasında oturuyoruz. Çaya çağırılacağımı bilseydim daha uygun giyinirdim Baekhyun." Alay etse de sözleri, bileylenmiş bir bıçak kadar keskin, isabet ettiği yerde derin bir iz bırakacak kadar acıtıcıydı.

"Orada konuşamazdık. Dinliyorlar."

"Belki de konuşmamalısındır. Ne de olsa karşında bir  _hain_  var. Ülkenin kurallarına karşı gelmemelisiniz Bay Byun."

Kafasını sağa sola sallayan Elçi cevap vermedi. Karanlık, Chanyeol'un Baekhyun'un bakışlarındaki yorgunluğu görmesini engelliyordu. Ama Baekhyun'un Chanyeol'un gözlerindeki hırs ve öfkeyi görmesini saklayamıyordu. Gücünün bazen lütuftan çok lanet olduğuna inanıyordu Baekhyun.

Bakışlarını, görmeyi reddettiği gözlerden sakınarak önüne eğdi Elçi.

"Konuşmamız lazım. Her yerde bizi dinleyen kulaklar olduğu müddetçe bunu göz önünde yapamazdım. Tanrı biliyor ya yarın bir yığın gemiyi tepemizde bulabiliriz."

"Söyleyeceğin her neyse ilgimi çekmiyor Baekhyun. Ne uyduracağın yalanları duymak istiyorum, ne de seninle daha fazla aynı ortamı solumak. Benim bu bok çukurunda olmama sebep olanla konuşacak hiçbir şeyim yok."

"Bilmek istemiyor musun?"

"Kardeşinin nasıl olduğunu?"

Arkasını dönmüş gitmeye hazırlanan Chanyeol olduğu yerde kaldı.

"Çökmüş bir halde. Geçen on bir yıl boyunca, gelen her gemiye sensindir diye koşarak gidiyor. Kendini toparlayamadı. Sahip olduğu sen ve Jongin'i kaybetmiş olmak onu mahvetti."

"Peki bu kimin suçu? Bunlara kim sebep oldu? Tek ailemi geride bırakmak zorunda olmama KİM SEBEP OLDU?! LANET OLSUN!"

Hışımla oturduğu yerden kalkan Baekhyun, önünde dikilen Chanyeol'u sertçe itekledi. Bir iki adım geriye sendelese de devrilmedi.

"NE YAPMAMI BEKLİYORDUN?! HI? SÖYLE NE YAPMALIYDIM! EVİMİ KARIŞTIRIP SIRRIMI BULDUN. SANA, 'BANA GÜVEN, DÜŞÜNDÜĞÜN GİBİ DEĞİL' DEMEME RAĞMEN, BANA, GÜVENMEDİN! SÖYLE CHANYEOL, NE YAPMALIYDIM!"

Öfkeyle bağıran Baekhyun, önceki sakinliğini, rahat tavrını bir anda kaybetmişti. Böyle bir patlama beklemeyecek kadar kendi sorununa, sorgusuna odaklanmış olan Chanyeol şaşırmıştı.

"Evini keyfim için karıştırmadım. Ne zaman o lanet odadan çıksan garip davranıyordun. Beni evden gönderiyor, haftalarca ortalıkta olmuyordun. Asıl sen söyle, benim ne yapmam gerekirdi? Sevdiğim adam benden bir şey saklıyordu ve bana söyleyecek kadar güvenmiyordu bile!"

"Çünkü sır benim değildi seni anlayışsız moron! Hükümetin sırrını nasıl verebilirim?"

"Red Force demek istedin sanırım. Sen hiçbir zaman Exo için çalışmadın Baekhyun, bari şimdi kandırmaya çalışma beni."

"Asıl  _ben_  hiçbir zaman Red Force'a çalışmadım. Satır aralarını hiç okuyamıyorsun Chanyeol. Hala. Sanrılarına o kadar kapılmışsın ki beni göremiyorsun, söylediklerimi işitemiyorsun."

Konuşurken elini göğsüne vurarak, onu göremeyen Chanyeol'a kendini göstermeye çalışıyordu adeta. Titreyen çenesi, bir zamanlar üzerinden hiç ayrılmayan kırmızı-mavi gözlere görünmüyor olması, dudaklarından dökülen her kelimenin dikkatle dinlendiği kulakların ona sağır olması içinde kaynayan öfkenin boğazında yükselmesinin bir emaresiydi. Kendini zorlukla kontrol altında tutuyordu genç Elçi.

Aldığı yanıtla sessizliğe gömülen Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un söylediğini kafasında ölçüp biçiyor, bütünüyle yeniden gözden geçiriyordu. Bunca zamandır inandığı gerçeğin aslında farklı bir doğrusu olduğunu öğrenmek afallatmıştı.

"Nasıl yani? Bunca zamandır sen... Çift taraflı mıydın?"

Cevap vermek yerine omuz silkti Baekhyun. İnce parmaklarını beyaz saçlarının arasından çaresizlikle geçirdi. Kontrolünü kolayca kaybeden biri değildi. Ama şimdi elleri titriyor, kalbi canına kastı varmış gibi hızla atıyordu. Sakinleşmek için derin bir soluk aldı. Gözlerini yumdu.

"Ben ne sana ne de Exo'ya, hiç ihanet etmedim. Her ne kadar kokuşuk bir hükümete sahip olsak da... Odadan çıktığında, seni yakaladığımda yaptığımız konuşmayı hatırlıyor musun?"

Chanyeol'un başıyla onayladığını görüp devam etti.

"Sana hiçbir şeyin aslını anlatamayacağımı ve bununla yaşamak zorunda olduğunu söyledim. Her ne gördüysen kendine sakla, eğer bununla yaşayamayacaksan beni terk edebilirsin dedim. Ama  _sen_. Seni inatçı piç, her şeyi sona erdirmek yerine öğrenmek istedin!" dedi dişlerini sıkarak.

"SEVDİĞİM ADAMLA ARAMA BİR SIRRIN, BİRKAÇ RED FORCE KONUŞMASININ GİRMESİNİ İSTEMEDİM ÇÜNKÜ! Yanlış anlamış olabileceğimden, mantıklı bir açıklaması olabileceğini düşündüm! Ama sen... SEN! Gidip beni ihbar ettin!"

"Ne yapmamı bekliyordun Yeol?"

Yorgun çıkan sesine, düşen omuzları eşlik ediyordu artık. Daha önce oturduğu taşın üzerine yeniden kendini bıraktı. Bacakları onu taşımak istemiyordu sanki. Üzerinde devasa kayaları taşıyormuşçasına bir ezilme hissi vardı. Suçluluğu, pişmanlığı, öfkesi, utancı, ihaneti altında eziliyordu. Chanyeol'un hüzünle bakan, yoğun bakışları altında eziliyordu. Her şey, mücadelesi, savaşı, yalnızlığı... Her şey... Çok fazlaydı.

"Beş aydır tanıdığım, içimi; turna çiçeklerinin üzerine düşen güneşler gibi ısıtıp, yapraklarının parıldadığı gibi parlamama sebep olan biri sırrımı keşfediyor. Ve ben Barış Elçisi olalı daha yedi ay oluyordu. Hoş sözde Barış Elçisi ya. Yedi aydır ajan olarak iki taraf arasında kıçımı yırtıyordum. Red Force şüphelenmesin diye masum insanların ölmesine neden oluyordum. Üstelik siktiğimin savaşlarını başlatıyordum! Söyle bana, de ki; her şey çok kolaydı, de ki; sadece bulduğum yazışmalar bile aklımı kaçırmamı sağlamışken binlerce insanın ölmesine sebep olan bir sevgilim olduğunu öğrendiğimde bunu kaldırabilirdim, de ki; günahlarını beraber sırtlanabilirdik. SÖYLE BANA YEOL!"

Boğazında kusma istediği uyandıran yumruyu yutkundu Baekhyun. Gözlerini yakan ıslaklığı, göz kapaklarını sımsıkı yumup yok olmasına uğraştı. Bağırıp, tüm öfkesini haykırmak boğazını yıpratmış, duygularının toplandığı genzi hem ağırlık hem de yıpranmayla yanar olmuştu. Aralarında asılı kalan sessizlik, Baekhyun'un derin, sesli bir nefes almasıyla bölündü. Ellerini yüzüne kapatıp, oradan saçlarına götüren genç, geriye doğru elleriyle taradığı saçlarını sertçe çekip akan gözyaşlarını acıyla cezalandırdı.

"Duymak istiyorum Yeol. Söyle bana."

Umutsuz, fısıltı çığlığı sağır kulaklara düşüyordu adeta. Hiçbir şey söylemeyen Chanyeol, ondan bakışlarını kaçıran Baekhyun'un aksine, kendi kırmızı-mavi gözlerini beyaz saçlı gençten ayırmıyordu. Aklı öylesine hızlı çalışıyordu, Baekhyun'un umutla cevabını beklediği soruyu duymamıştı. Öğrendiği her yeni bilgi, beyninde yankılanıyor, tüm bu zaman boyunca açık kalmış boşlukları dolduruyordu. Örneğin; Red Force'la yazıştıktan sonra, odasından çıkan Baekhyun'un koşarak banyoya gidip kustuğu zamanları hatırlıyordu. Nedenini hiçbir zaman anlayamamıştı. İçinden çıkamadığı bu şekilde birçok ayrıntı vardı düşündüğü ve zamanla onlara mantıklı bir açıklama getiremediği için unutmayı yeğlemişti. Şimdiyse Baekhyun'un anlattığı her şeyle, aklının gerisine açtığı fil mezarlıkları teker teker birbirine bağlanıyordu.

"Paniğe kapıldım. Tamam mı? Paniğe kapıldım... Akıl almak için Kaptan'a neler olduğunu bir aptal gibi gidip anlattım ve her şey... Siktir. Her şey mahvoldu. Bana yardım etmesini düşündüğüm adam, onca zamandır arkamı kolladığına güvendiğim adam gidip her şeyi yukarıya bildirdi. Yeol... Özür dilerim."

Baekhyun'un sesi giderek alçalmış, utançla fısıltıya dönüşmüştü. Yüzüne bakmaya çekindiği eski sevgilisinden, ellerini yüzüne kapatarak saklandı. On bir yıldır içini yiyen pişmanlık ve utanç ortaya dökülmüştü sonunda. İçini günden güne zehirleyen, dağlayan gerçeği sonunda söyleyebilmişti. Tüm bu zaman boyunca söyleyebilmek için kıvrandığı itirafı söylemişti işte. Şimdi, uzun süredir sessiz olan adamın suskunluğu onu ölümüne korkutuyordu.

Chanyeol elinde yarattığı alevi yere atıp, büyüttü. Ortalarında konumlandırdığı ateşi büyütüp bir süredir gözlerinden sakladığı Elçi'yi görünür kıldı. Yüzünü ellerine gömmüş olan Baekhyun, karanlıkta onu göremeyecek olsa da yine de kendini saklamayı seçmişti. Aklı karışmış, ne diyeceğini, ne düşüneceğini bilemez halde sadece izledi Chanyeol.

Alevlerin birbiriyle dansı yüzünden karanlıkta dalgalanan gölgeler, mağarayı hareketli kılan tek şeydi. Soluklarının yarattığı küçük dumanlar kısa süre içinde yok olup yenilerine yol açıyordu. Mağaradaki soğuğu biraz olsun kıran ateş sayesinde üzerindeki ince röpteşambırla titreyen Baekhyun, kaslarının rahatlamasına biraz olsun izin verdi. Üşüdüğünün farkında bile değildi. Sinir ya da hüzünden değil miydi titremesi?

Savaş alanında dağları bile dize getirecek güce, komutaya sahip General içinde bulunduğu bu durum karşısında yaz gününde esen meltem kadar faydasız hissediyordu. Bakışlarının odağındaki başı öne eğik olan Baekhyun'a defalarca ağzını açıp kapattı. Bir şey söylemek, itiraz ya da kabullenme, herhangi bir şey söyleyebilmek için uğraşıyordu ama dudaklarından sadece boş nefes çıkıyordu.

Aralarında geçen uzun sessizlik rahatsızlık vericiydi. Stresin sırtında yarattığı ağırlığa daha fazla katlanamayan Baekhyun kafasını kaldırdı, onu izleyen bakışlarla buluştu. Gözleri cevap bekler vaziyette olsa da kalbi gelecek cevabı kaldıramayacak olmaktan korkuyordu. Nihayetinde Chanyeol'dan bir tepki geldiğinde bu, kesinlikle beklemediği bir şey oldu. Chanyeol arkasını dönüp, hiçbir şey söylemeden mağaradan dışarı çıkıp geceye karıştı. Giderken yaktığı ateşi de beraberinde götüren adam, onu yaptıklarının cezası olarak soğuğa mı teslim ediyordu?

Taşın üzerinde saniyeler süren bir süre boyunca giden eski sevgilisinin arkasından şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı. Aklında tren olmuş hızla geçiş yapan düşüncelerinde, vagonlardan hiçbiri bu anda ne yapması gerektiğini söylemiyordu. Yerinden hızla kalkıp, düşünmeyi bir kenara bırakarak gencin arkasından koştu. Geldikleri yolu savsak adımlarla geçen Chanyeol'u yakaladığında nefes nefese kalmıştı. Kolunu sıkıca yakalayıp, bir iki soluk alarak ciğerlerini rahatlatmaya çalıştı. Kafasını kaldırıp kararmış bakışlarla onu izleyen Chanyeol'a dikti gözlerini.

"Kaçamazsın." Dedi nefes nefese.

"Kaçamazsın. Bana bir cevap vermeden... kaçamazsın."

"Bu bir cevap değil mi?"

"Bu vazgeçiş. Bu kuyruğunu sıkıştırıp kaçmak Yeol. Sen böyle bir şey yapacak karakterde değilsin."

"Ah. Tam da bu karakterdeyim aslında. İşler sarpa sarınca yaptığım en iyi iş: kaçmak. Exo'dan da böyle kaçmadım mı?"

"Chanyeol o tümüyle farklı bir şey senin yapabileceğin hiçbir şey yoktu. Sürgün edilmiştin!"

Kafasını sağa sola yavaşça salladı genç adam. Kolunda hala sıkı sıkıya kavranmış elin üzerine boştaki elini yerleştirdi. Gözlerinde artık yorgunluk okunuyordu.

"Sürülmedim, kaçtım. Hıyanetten asılacağımı öğrendiğim an, gemime atlayıp kaçtım, bir ödlek gibi... Haklıydın. Ben bir kaybedenim, zavallıyım. Bir zafere sahip olmayanım, senin karşına çıkmaya hakkı olmayan."

"Hayır hayır, saçmalama. Dinlendiğimiz için onları söyledim ben Chanyeol. Benim yüzümden bunlarla uğraşmak zorunda kaldın. Tabi ki öylece, haksız yere ölüme kucak açacak değildin! Sen her zaman... her zaman Ateş Bölüğü'nün çılgın General'i annen gibi onurunla ölmeyi isterdin. İtibarına gölge düşüren bir sıfatla ölmeni beklemezdim senden. Kaçtığın için gözümde asla değer kaybedemezsin."

"Kendi gözümde küçüldüm Baekhyun. Her şeyin ötesinde Jongin'i bu işin içine soktum. Tanrım."

"Onun hiçbir şeyden haberinin olmadığını biliyorum ama yine de onun burada ne işi var?"

"Haberi  _yoktu._ Sen söyleyinceye kadar!"

"Üzgünüm. Seninle aynı ortamda olduğumuz kulaklarına gittiğinde, iki eski dost gibi davrandığımız zannedilmemeliydi. Hala provokatör rolümde davranmalıydım. Aranızın bozulduğunu görmeliydiler. Özür dilerim."

"Tanrım. Her şey neden bu kadar karmaşık?" dedi bir soluk çekerek Chanyeol.

"Jongin o sırada gemideydi. Söylesem asla yapmayacağı konsol düzeltmesiyle uğraşıyordu. Ben gemiye telaşla binip, kontrole geçince inmedi. Kavga ettik, yalnız kalmak istediğimi defolup gitmesini söyledim ama katır inadı asla zayıflamadı. Peşimde olduklarını bildiğimden korkup, daha fazla direnemedim ona. Sonunda da işte en uzak gezegene kendimi attım. Tümüyle talihsizlikti Jongin'in ve Sehun'un başına gelenler. Jongin, onun komutanı, dostu ve sevgilisinin kardeşi olmam gibi büyük bir şanssızlığa sahip, Sehun ise abisinin bir aptal olmasına."

Günahları sıra sıra üzerine gelen Baekhyun, tek bir hatanın ucuna takılmış yüzlerce sonuçla yüzleşiyordu. Kalbini kavuran acı öylesine yoğundu ki.

"Biz diye bir şey... olamayacak değil mi?" diye mırıldandı umutsuzlukla.

"..."

Boğazından zorlukla çıkmış, genzini yakmış olan kelimelere cevap yoktu. Koluna sarılı ellerinin üzerindeki iri el çekilmiş, kafasını diğer tarafa çevirmişti gri saçlı genç. Bir zamanlar dostu, sevgilisi, ailesi olan adam ona sırtını dönüyordu. Dolan gözleri içinde büyüyüp genişleyen sancıya dayanamıyordu artık. Kirpiklerini kırpıştırıp başını o da aksi yöne çevirdi.

"Anlıyorum" dedi.

Ellerini çözüp Chanyeol'u serbest bıraktı. Saniyeler içerisinde de bulunduğu yerde sadece boşluk kalmıştı. Chanyeol'un kalbindekiyle boy ölçüşemeyecek bir boşluk.

**# # # #**

Saraya geri dönüş yolu boyunca aralarında geçen konuşmayı, parçalarına ayırıp yeniden birleştirerek tekrar tekrar düşünüyordu. Baekhyun'un konuşması, itirafı içtendi, doğruydu ve birçok yönden haklıydı. Fakat yine de uzun zaman kendi doğrusuyla yaşamış, bununla savaşmış ve bununla kin beslemiş biri olarak inanması zor geliyordu. Yanlış hissettiriyordu. Doğruların birbiriyle çarpışması aklını bulandırıyor, yarattığı stres içini boğuyordu.

Küçük bir dağa oyulmuş saraya girerken aklından geçenlerin izini, sırasını artık kaybetmişti. Aklındaki yeni, uzun zamandır beklettiği görevle soğuk, taş merdivenleri hızla çıktı. Bir iki kapıyı geçip Jongin'inkinin önünde durup kapıyı tıklattı. Bir süre beklemesinin ardından açılan kapıyla dostunun asık suratını, misafirperverlikten uzak tavrını görmesini sağlamıştı. Jongin uzatmadan kapıyı açık bırakıp, odasına geri döndü. Ne bir 'merhaba' ne de bir 'içeri gel' demeksizin çekilip gitmişti. Sesini çıkarmadan içeri geçti. Şu an kabalığı umursamanın, komutan moduna girmenin vakti değildi.

"Jongin, öncellikle özür dilemek istiyorum. Hiçbir bahane sunmayacağım sana. Çünkü haklısın. Kızgın olmakta haklısın. Seni buraya sürüklemek hakkım değildi. Sehun'u geride tek başına bırakmak, bir de senin için endişelenmesine sebep olmak... hakkım değildi."

"Ama yine de yaptın. Değil mi? Bencil herif. Beni yaka paça da olsa gemiden dışarı atabilirdin!"

"Yapabilirdim, yapmadım. Korkmuştum Jongin."

Ayakta dikilen Chanyeol, gerginliğin ele geçirdiği bedeniyle odada bir ileri bir geri volta atmaya başlamıştı. Onca zaman söylemek için kıvrandığı gerçeği itiraf etmek midesini bulandırıyordu ve aynı gece bunu ikinci defa yapıyor olmak hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

"Korkmuştum. Kellemi alacaklardı dostum. Bir hain olarak ölecek olmam ödümü patlatmıştı. Kararın yazılı olduğu mektup elime ulaştığında kaçmaktan başka bir şey düşünemedim. Evden fırlayıp, Sehun'a veda bile etmeden gemime koştum. Seni içerde bulduğumda... Tanrı biliyor ya... rahatladım. Kahretsin ki rahatlamıştım Jongin. Yalnız olmadığım, olmayacağım için memnun oldum. Kovmaya çalıştım ama yeterince sert olamıyordum çünkü gitmeni istemiyordum. Bir daha dönemeyeceğim yurdumu geride bırakacaktım ve... her şey korkutucuydu."

"Seni Tanrının cezası." Dedi Jongin kafasını sağa sola sallayarak.

"Senden nefret etmek, öldüresiye dövmek istiyorum ama lanet olsun ki benim için fazla değerlisin.  _Sehun_  için fazla değerlisin." Dedi siyah saçlarını parmaklarının arasından geçirip geriye yatırırken. Derin bir nefes aldı.

"Neden bir hıyanetle yargılandığından bahset bana. Neden bunun hakkında ne Sehun ne de ben hiçbir şey bilmiyoruz? Dur bir dakika Sehun biliyor mu?"

"Hayır. Kimse bilmiyor. Daha doğrusu  _bilmiyordu_."

Bu sefer derin bir nefes alıp verme sırası Chanyeol'daydı. Gözlerini odanın içerisinde gezdirirken düşüncelerini de toparlamaya çalışıyordu. Kendi odasından hiçbir farkı olmayan standart insan yapımı oda, yerden yontularak yükseltilmiş gibi duran bir yatak, tam karşısında bir çalışma masası ve sandalye yer alıyordu. Işıklandırma, tüm Dünya halkında olduğu gibi mumla sağlanıyordu. Tüm malzemeler ya çamurdan ya da taştan oluşturuluyordu. Bulundukları şartlarda çamurun ne kadar kıymetli bir malzeme olduğu göz önünde bulundurulduğunda yemek tasları dışında çamurdan yapılma bir obje bulmak zordu. Masanın üzerinde duran çömlek bunlardan biriydi. Bazı uç durumlar hariç insanlar taşı yapı malzemesi olarak kullanıyorlardı. Dünya'yı terk edip Jüpiter'e sığınan insanlar, yanlarında bir iki şey götürebilmişti. Akıllı olanlar tohum, aptal olanlar mücevherlerini almıştı. Ellerinde işleyecek pek fazla malzeme olmadığından mücevherler de eritilip silah yapımı gibi ihtiyaca uygun şeylerde kullanılmaya başlanmıştı.

Bir nefes daha alıp, taştan yontulmuş sandalyeye çöküp anlatmaya başladı.

"Baekhyun'la yeniyetme bir askerken tanıştım. Daha Ateş Birliğine yeni alınmış, annesinin izinden gitmek için çabalayan bir çocukken. Hırsım sayesinde erbaş olmam uzun sürmemişti. Baekhyun ise gücünün savaşta yetersiz, kullanışsız olacağı gerekçesiyle hiçbir birlik tarafından kabul edilmemişti. Onu eğitim döneminden hatırlıyordum. Ama hiç konuşmamız filan olmamıştı. Çok istekliydi, hırslıydı. Benim gibi... Hiçbir birliğe giremeyince Barış Elçisi olmaya karar vermişti. Diplomat olarak, galaksiler arası barışı korumak, anlaşmalar yapmakla uğraşacaktı. Epsilon Eridani gezegeniyle olan savaşta onunla tanıştım. Beyaz bayrak çeken Epsilon Eridani ile anlaşma imzalamak için gelmiş, bizim kamp yerimizde kalıyordu.

Eğitimde daima heyecan içinde, gülümseyerek gördüğüm gencin suratı artık sertleşmiş, çevresine 'benden uzak durun' diye yanıp sönen bir duvar levha asmıştı. Savaş böyle şeyler yapar bilirsin ama onda başka bir şey vardı. Ben de bir akşam, yemekte onun masasına oturdum. Her zaman herkesten uzakta tek başına yerdi. Kimse de umursamazdı ama ben... hep uzaktan onu izlerdim. Sonunda karar verip yanına oturdum işte. Asık suratı anında şaşkınlıkla kalakaldı. Boğazındaki lokmayı zorlukla yutkunup:

"Ne istiyorsun?" dedi. İşte böyle, bu kadar basit bir çıkışıyla ondan etkilendim. Gerçi onca zamandır dikizlediğime göre zaten etkilenmiştim ama direk bana konuşması... aah bilmiyorum. Bunun benim aşk hikayem olmaması gerekiyordu. Üzgünüm.

Baekhyun'la olan ilişkimiz esnasında onun, bir... sırrını keşfettim. Red Force ile olan yazışmalarını. Ona bunu sorduğumda inkar etti. Öyle bir şeyin olmadığını, işlerine burnumu sokmamı, ona güvenmemi söyledi."

"Çeneni kapatıp dediklerini yapmadın değil mi?" dedi Jongin gözlerini devirerek. Chanyeol'un bilinen en sinir bozucu huyu: asla ona söylenene kulak asmamasıydı. Sivil yaşamlarında gerçekten de Jongin'i çıldırtıyordu bu özelliği.

"Üzerine gittim. Her neyse olan bana söylemesini istedim. Diretti. İki gün sonra, evimde, yemeğimi yerken bir mektup aldım. Bir saat sonra vatana hıyanetten yargılanacağıma dair. Resmi bir mektup değildi. Üzerinde mühür, imza, o bilindik resmiyet yoktu. Köstebekten gelir gibiydi. Baekhyun'un beni sattığını ve mahkemeye çıkarılmak üzere kısa zamanda bir inzibatın geleceğini yazıyordu. İşte sonrasını biliyorsun."

"Bütün bunlara Baekhyun sebep oldu yani? Bunu mu diyorsun? Tanrım bir aptal gibi gidip ondan Exo'yla ilgili haber istedim bir de. İnanamıyorum."

"Ne dedi?"

"Ne?"

"Ne dedi? Sen Exo'da neler olduğunu sorunca, ne dedi?"

"Bunun ne önemi var şimdi Yeol? Utancımın büyümesi için mi üzerime geliyorsun?"

"Hayır hayır. Siktir. Sadece söylesene, ne dedi?"

"Sehun'un kötü olduğunu söyledi. Bizim orada olmadığımız on yıl, öyle değil mi? Onca zıplamadan sonra kaç yılı geride bıraktığımızı tam olarak hesaplamakta zorlanıyorum. Neyse, Exo'da isyancı birçok grubun yükselişe geçtiğini söyledi. Hatta o, daha buraya gelmeden önce bir grubun darbe teşebbüsünün neticesiz kaldığından bahsetti. Exo hükümeti, senatörler hepsi korku içindeymiş. Neredeyse başarılı olacak bir darbeden kıl payı kurtulmuşlar ama Jongdae, isyancıların komutanı, hatırlarsın Fırtına Bölüğü'nün albayıydı. Hani şu kafasının biraz üşütük olduğunu söyledikleri. İsyanın komutanın o olduğunu ve dinlemeye hiç niyetinin olmadığını söyledi. Daha önceki darbenin başarısızlığının üzerinden bir gün geçmeden başka bir harekât düzenlemiş bile."

"Jongdae ile tanışmıştım. Beraber savaştık. Deli diye bahsetmelerinin sebebi kimsenin yapmayacağı saldırılara girişiyor olması. Tutkulu bir liderdi. Bizleri savaştan savaşa atan senatörlerin hakkından gelecek olan varsa o da Jongdae'dir. Orada olsaydım onunla beraber dövüşürdüm. Bu onursuz gezegende hiç uğruna tüketmezdim kendimi."

Sessizlik bir süreliğine onları esir aldı. İkisi de bu süreyi düşüncelerine gömülerek geçiriyordu. Pencere namına bir şeyin olmadığı odada soğuk taş duvarlar serinlik yayıyor, içlerine titreme salıyordu. İçeride olmalarına rağmen üzerlerinden inmeyen paltolarını biraz daha sıkı kavradılar. Chanyeol, Baekhyun'la konuşurken yurtlarının halini sormak aklına gelmediği gibi Exo'da bir isyanın varlığını da hiç düşünmemişti. Gerçekten, on bir yıl evlerinden uzak olmak gezegenlerinin politik durumunu tümüyle unutmasına sebep olmuştu. Kendi derdine düştüğünden sadece geride bıraktığı Sehun'un nasıl olduğundan başka bir şeyi fikrine getirmemişti.

Exo binlerce senedir galaksideki en büyük düşmanları olan Red Force'la çekişme halindeydi. Defalarca giriştikleri savaşlar diğer gezegenlerin onları ayırmalarıyla son bulurdu. Çünkü yıkım her seferinde o kadar büyük oluyordu ki çevrelerindeki gezegenler en çok zararı alanlar oluyordu. Bu yüzden Galaksiler Arası Barış Birliği duruma el koyar her iki gezegeni dışarıya kapatırdı. Bir tür ambargo uygulanırdı. Bu kapatmaların sonuncusunda en uzun barış dönemi hüküm sürmüştü. Yüz yıl boyunca Red Force ve Exo arasında hiçbir savaş olmamıştı.

Fakat Chanyeol'un yarbay olduğu dönemde kurulan yeni Exo hükümeti, bütünüyle elit sınıftan oluşuyordu ve bunun zararını yönetime geçtikleri ilk haftadan göstermişlerdi. Senatörler Red Force'u provoke edip, kendi üzerlerine çekmiş, yeni bir savaş başlatmışlardı. Red Force'un mandası altındaki gezegenlerden biri olan Epsilon Eridani'ye savaş açmasıyla fitil ateşlenmişti. Bu defa yüzde yüz kusurlu taraf Exo'ydu.

Bu savaşın içinde Baekhyun'un Red Force yazışmalarını bulduğunda kafayı yemesi belki de tüm bunların üst üste gelmesiydi. Bir de kellesini kaybedecek olması eklendiğinde Baekhyun'un hiç de tanıdığı, umduğu gibi biri olmadığını, aşık olduğu adamın bildiğinden farklı bir asıl yüzü olduğunu görmesi her şeyi karmakarışık etmişti. Ve şimdi de yurdunda bir başkaldırı vardı. Hiçbir şeye müdahale edemediği, bu aptal gezegende tıkılı kalmıştı.

"Buradan gitmeliyiz." dedi sessizliği sona erdirerek Chanyeol.

"Ne olursa olsun, buradan gitmeliyiz."

"Nasıl? İkimiz de hain olarak suçlanırken, nasıl döneceğiz?"

"Bir yolunu düşüneceğim... Söz veriyorum."

Yerinden kalkıp son bir kez Jongin'in üzerinde bakışlarını beklettikten sonra odadan dışarı çıktı. Kendi odasına giden koridoru geçerken aklında bin bir çeşit strateji, güzergâhlar dolanıyordu. Jongin'e bir yolunu bulacağına dair söz verirken gözlerindeki ışıltıyı görmüştü. Yüzüne yayılan umudu ve o ışıltıyı yeniden karartmaya niyeti yoktu. Bu sefer bir korkak, kaçak olmayacaktı. Bu sefer o kükreyecekti.

**# # # #**

Son toplantının akşamında Kraliçe'nin misafirlerine düzenlediği veda yemeğinde herkes yine uzun masada yerini almıştı. Sonunda bu prosedürün de son ermesinin verdiği rahatlıkla masada gülüşmeler, hoş sohbetler geziyordu. Chanyeol yine Baekhyun'un çaprazında, Jongin'in yanındaki yerindeydi. Bu sefer ilk gördüğünden beri bakışlarını üzerinde tutan Elçi'ye bakmak yerine önündeki tabaklarla, çubuklarla galaksinin en ilginç şeyleriymiş gibi ilgileniyordu.

O konuşmalarının ardından iki gün geçmişti ve Chanyeol karakterine oldukça ters bir şey yapmıştı: bu süre zarfında Baekhyun'u tümüyle görmezden gelmişti. Gencin onunla konuşma çabalarını da ustalıkla savurmuştu. Daima meşgul gibi görünmek zor değildi. Etrafta asker olduğu sürece her zaman bir şeyler yapıyormuş gibi görünebilirdi. Çok sıkıştığı zamanlarda da imdadına Jongin yetişiyordu. Göğsünü sıkan kalbine zıt giderek Baekhyun'dan kaçıyor olması ona iyi gelmiyordu fakat... daha kötüsü vardı. Yüreğinin ezilmesini katlayan bir başka şey daha vardı: ona güvenemiyordu.

Jongin'e geri döneceklerine dair verdiği sözü tehlikeye atamazdı. Esmer dostunu bir kez daha hayal kırıklığına uğratamazdı ve Baekhyun'un, sadakatinin nerede yattığını bilmediği bir eski sevgilinin, daha en başında bu dertleri başına açan kişiye güvenmek akıllıca gelmiyordu. Her ne kadar içindeki ses "onun suçu değildi" diye fısıldayıp her şeyi daha kötü hale getiriyor olsa da Chanyeol planının suya düşmemesi için dişlerini sıkmak zorundaydı. Ondan daha önemli şeyler vardı: onuru, ailesi, ailesine kavuşturması gereken bir dostu ve yurdu. Bu leş evrende kaybettiği varlığını ancak onurlu bir savaşta geri kazanabilirdi. Bir de hıyanetinin aksini kanıtladığında. İşte o zaman annesi de rahat uyuyabilirdi yıldızlarda.

Babasını önemsediğini pek söyleyemeyecekti. Çünkü Exo'nun şu andaki halinde onun da payı vardı. Senatörlerden birinin kendi babası olması, onu savaştan savaşa gönderip Red Force'u provoke edenlerin arkasında olması aralarında var olmayan ilişkiyi çok zaman önce sona erdirmişti.

Tabağındaki patatesleri sağa sola ittirmesini izlemekten bıkan Jongin uzanıp bileğini kavrayarak, hareket eden elini durdurdu. Ardından derin bir iç çekerek adeta  _yeter_  dedi. Chanyeol parmaklarını gevşetip, çubukların elinden düşmesini sağladığında bileğindeki el de sahibine geri dönmüştü. Önüne eğdiği başını masaya oturduğundan beri ilk defa kaldırdı ve üzerine çivi gibi saplanmış mavi gözlerle buluştu. Bakışları suçlulukla eğildiğinde Chanyeol, kalbine batan acıya dudaklarını büzdü. Kafasını çevirdi.

Üzerinde duran bakışları hala hissedebiliyordu. Chanyeol ne kadar talepkarsa Baekhyun da bir o kadar inatçıydı. Ne kadar ümitsiz olsa da denemekten vazgeçmiyordu. Jongin'le konuşurken gözünün ucundan baktığı sırada yanındaki komutanların biriyle konuştuğunu gördü. Komutan gereksizce fazla yakınlaşmış, Baekhyun da aynı yakınlıkla ona karşılık veriyordu. Elini ağzına tutup adamın kulağına doğru konuşuyor, duyulmasını istemedikleri bir sırrı paylaşıyor gibiydiler. 

Chanyeol içini saran kıskançlığa rağmen gözlerini üzerlerinden ayırmıyordu. Adamın koluna yerleştirdiği eli ayartıcı okşamalara dönüştüğünde kırmızı-mavi gözleri alevle parlıyordu. İşte yine Baekhyun iş başındaydı. Asıl niyetini bilmiyor olsa da kesinlikle sadece yatağa atmak olmadığını az çok tahmin edebiliyordu. Her ne çıkarı varsa adamı bunun için kullanmaya çalışıyordu. En başından beri Baekhyun'un güvenilmez olduğunu düşünmekte haklıydı. Baekhyun sonuna kadar kendi çıkarlarını gözeten, güvenilmez biriydi.

Yüksek sesli kahkahası kulaklarında çınladığında partinin onun için sona erdiğine karar verdi. Jongin'e yatmaya gideceğini söyleyip, arkasına bile bakmadan masadan ayrıldı. Kraliçe çoktan onları kendi hallerine bıraktığından ona veda etmesine gerek yoktu. Ağır taş kapı nöbetçiler tarafından açıldığında divan salonunu arkasında bıraktı. Odası yerine yolunu değiştirip her zaman gezindiği bahçeye çıktı.

Dudaklarında purosuyla volta attığı sırada arkasından yaklaşan adımları duyup, arkasını döndü. Baekhyun mavi üniformasının içerisinde, uzun çizmelerini ses çıkarmasını önemsemeden pat pat yere vurarak ona doğru yaklaşıyordu. Hiç durmadan Chanyeol'un kolunu sıkıca kavrayıp yanında çekiştirerek saraydan uzağa doğru sürüklemeye başladı.

"Yine nereye götürüyorsun beni?"

"Kes sesini de yürü."

"Baekhyun, beni rahat bırak."

Kolunu kurtarmaya çalışmalarının arasında konuşmuştu. Baekhyun bütün gücüyle yakaladığı kolu bırakmamaya kararlı, hızlı adımlarla yürüyordu. Sonunda yeterince uzaklaştıklarını düşündüğü esnada, etrafa hızla göz gezdirip takip edilmediklerinden emin oldu.

"Konuşmamız lazım ve sen her seferinde benden kaçarken bu zor oluyor."

"Ben kaçmıyorum."

"Ya. Evet, tabi."

"Kaçmıyorum!"

"Benim dürüst olmadığıma inandığını biliyorum. Ama benden kaçman için bir nedenin yok Yeol. Söz veriyorum sana daha fazla zarar vermeyeceğim."

"..."

"Ciddiyim Chanyeol. Biz olamayacağımız... o-ortada. Ama yaptıklarımın bedelini, en azından bir kısmını, ödemek istiyorum. Sana yardım etmek istiyorum."

"Sana neden güveneyim? Bunu bir kere yaptım."

"Ama güven! Sana hiçbir zaman bilerek zarar vermedim ben."

"Askerlerimin gözlerini uçurdun!"

"Direkt olarak sana zarar vermem demek istemiştim."

"Oyunların için vaktim yok Baekhyun. Hiç yok. Buradaki son gecemiz ve savaş bittiği için artık kalacak bir yerim de yok. Saraydan sabahın köründe ayrılmam gerekiyor, lanet olsun, sabahın köründe bu gezegenden gitmiş olmam gerekiyor ama bir gemim yok! Bu ne demek biliyorsun değil mi? Kraliçe de biliyor. Kraliçe'nin kuklası olacağız, Jongin ve ben! İlelebet zindanlarında kalacak, ihtiyacı olduğunda bizi kullanacak. İntihar timinden bir parça olacağız!"

"Askerlerini niye yok ettim şimdi anladın mı?"

Gelen soru karşısında şaşkınlıkla kalakaldı Chanyeol. Sözlerinin ardındakini anladığında gözleri büyüdü. Ağzı yaşadığı şokla açılıp kapandı. Çoktan unutulmuş purosu parmaklarının arasından kayıp yere düştü. Derin bir doluk alıp, ciğerlerini sonuna kadar şişirdi. Sımsıkı yumduğu gözlerini açıp masmavilikleriyle ona bakan kararlılık sahibi gözlere baktı.

"Böyle bir şeyi neden yaptın? Niye? Yani... Neden? A-anlamıyorum."

"Biliyorsun, sadece kabullenemiyorsun. Savaşta arkandan iş çevirenin ben olduğumu, bir şeyler yanlış gitmeye başladığı ilk anda fark ettin. İnsanlar bir anda suyu ele geçirip, sizi olduğunuz yere kıstırdı, üstelik bir de üzerinize bir yığın ordu göndermeye başladı. Üç yıldır yakın muharebeden kaçan Doğu Bölgesi yaptı üstelik. Değil mi Yeol?

Batı için çalıştığını öğrendiğimde, kimsenin –kimseden kastım Red Force ve Exo tabii- dikkatini üzerimize çekmeden yapabileceğim tek şey arabozucu rolümü giyinip Doğu Bölgesi için çalışmaktı. Geminin çakıldığını enkazı bulduğumda anlamıştım. Sana biraz zaman verdim. Hemen ortaya çıkmadım, kendimi arkada tuttum fakat fazla iyi savaşıyordun. Sınır dışı edilecek birine göre fazla iyi.

Önce bir planın olduğunu düşündüm, savaşı bir an önce bitirip, bulduğun yolla gidecektin. Çünkü sen asla başladığın işi yarım bırakmazsın. Sonra tükendiğini gördüm. Gücüne dinlenme fırsatı vermeden devamlı kullanıyordun. Doğru dürüst yiyip, uyumuyordun. O zaman anladım bir planının olmadığını. Kendini cezalandırmaya çalışıyordun. Asla yarım yamalak iş yapmayan kişiliğin bu kendini cezalandırman için bulunmaz fırsattı değil mi?

O yüzden müdahale ettim. Kaynağa bu kadar erken saldırmanı beklemeyişim benim hatamdı. Daha hazırlıklı olmalıydım. Sonrasında gönderdiğim telgrafla burada olduğumu bildirmek istedim sana.

Doğu Bölgesi'nin lideri işleri bana bıraktığını, benim planıma göre ilerleyeceklerini söyleseler de güvenilmezlerdi. Bu yüzden elimdeki tüm güçle açık taarruzda bulundum ve böylece işlerin arkasında benim olduğumu öğrendin. Bir yanım, aptal, umut dolu yanım, ben olduğumu anladığında rahatlayacağını, ne yapmaya çalıştığımı anlayacağını sanmıştı ama dediğim gibi: aptallıktı.

Gördüğün gibi plan yapmak konusunda başarısızım. Yardım etmeye çalıştıkça senin tarafından her seferinde savuruldum."

"Yine de... bu kadar uğraşman çok, çok saçma. Tanrım. Devamlı aklımı karıştırıp duruyorsun Baekhyun!" gri saçlarını sinirle karıştırdı.

"Seni buradan bu sefer kurtaracağımı söylediğimde aklın artık karışmayacak bence." Dedi kollarını önünde bağlayarak.

"Ne?"

"Seni bu sefer kurtaracağım."

"Sana güvenmediğimi biliyorsun. Planın her neyse sana güvenmiyorum."

"Başka şansın yok. Ya eski, sürtük sevgiline güveneceksin ya da Kraliçe'nin yeni oyun arkadaşı olacaksın Yeol. Ve inanmayacağını bilsem de yine söylüyorum: Sana ihanet etmeyeceğim."

Chanyeol karşında kollarını göğsünde bağlamış olan genci saçlarından, ayaklarına kadar detaylıca süzdü. Bedeninin herhangi bir yalan emaresi göstermesini bekliyormuşçasına bakışlarını üzerinde oyaladı. En son mavi gözlere dikti gözlerini. Sağ gözünü bölen siyahlıklara, tek tek baktı, inceledi. Aklında Baekhyun'un bu sefer ne için uğraştığını, onu neye çekmeye çalıştığını düşünüyor, bir yandan da bundan başka bir seçeneğinin olmamasına küfrediyordu. Kendisi hala bir plan bulamamıştı. Jongin'e verdiği sözü yerine getiremeyecek olmak onu strese sokuyordu. Üstelik yarın buradan ayrılmadıkları takdirde olacak olanlar da üzerine eklendiğinde zihni endişeyle çığlık atıyordu.

"Aklında ne var?" dedi en sonunda teslim olarak.

"Saraya dönüp Jongin'i alıyorsun ve Loey'le buradan ayrılıyoruz. Uzun yolu kullanarak Exo'ya dönüyoruz. Ardından Jongdae ile iletişime geçip bizi hangardan almasını ve saklamasını karşılığında onun için savaşacağımızı söylüyoruz. İsyanı kazanıp, Elitler Hükümetini deviriyor, eski yaşamlarımıza geri dönüyoruz."

"Bu... fazla basit. Jongdae'nin bizi kabul edeceğini nereden biliyorsun? Üstelik sen neden  _bizimle_  savaşıyorsun? Elitler Hükümeti'yle aranızdan su sızmıyor sanıyordum, rütbeni yükselttiklerine göre? Neden kaçakları yurda geri sokarak risk alıyorsun? Baekhyun, bunda senin yararına ne var?" dedi kaşlarını çatarak Chanyeol. Böylesine riskli bir plan için kendi ayağına sıkacak olan Baekhyun onu iyice şüphelendirmişti.

Bağladığı kollarını açıp iki yanına saldı Baekhyun. Korkusuzca General'in üzerinde duran gözlerini titrek bakışlarla başka tarafa çevirdi. Stresli olduğu her zaman yaptığı gibi dudaklarını kontrolsüzce kemirmeye başladı. Chanyeol hep onu kıstıracak olan detayı yakalayabiliyordu. Karanlık gökyüzünün altında, bu sefer tam teşekküllü giyinmiş olmasına rağmen esen her rüzgarda titriyordu. Sessizliğinin onu daha da şüpheli duruma düşürdüğünü biliyordu ama gerçeği söylemektense beklemediği bu soruya karşı bir yalan uydurmak için susmaktan başka çaresi de yoktu.

"Eğer aklında bizi oraya götürüp mahkemenin önüne atmak ve bunun üzerinden yeni bir terfi almak gibi bir şey varsa, Tanrıya yemin olsun ki Baekhy-"

"Hayır! Hayır, öyle değil. Yemin ederim öyle değil Yeol." Dedi telaşla. Büyüyen gözleriyle, ona inanmasını dileyen bakışlarla bakıyordu Chanyeol'a. Kalbini boğan bu bakışlara kendini bırakmayı ne çok istiyordu General. Baekhyun'un yarattığı büyüden kurtulmak umuduyla gözlerini yumdu. İç çekti. Ardından, konuşan çekinik sesin itirafıyla kocaman açtı gözlerini.

"Senin için her şeyi yaparım Chan. Bana inansan da inanmasan da... Seni tüm galaksi boyunca, düşünmeden takip ederim. Sana uygun olmadığımı, defalarca seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattığımı, güvenini yok ettiğimi biliyorum bu yüzden senden karşılık filan beklemiyorum sadece... yardım etmek istiyorum."

İşte! Aslında içten içe bildiği yanıtı sesli olarak, Baekhyun'dan almıştı. Bilse de, içindeki sese güvenmediği, imkan vermediği nedeni duymuştu. Her ne kadar bilse de beklenmedik bu yeni itirafa kendini hazırlamamıştı. Ne söyleyeceğini bilemediği gibi ne yapacağına da karar veremiyordu. Eli kolu bağlı olmak, çaresizlik kendi isteğinin ne olduğunu önemsiz kılıyor, ona tek bir seçenek bırakıyordu.

"Tamam. Tamam senin planınla hareket ediyoruz. Gidip Jongin'i çağırayım."

Başka hiçbir şey söylemeden arkasını dönüp, saraya yöneldi. Arkasında şaşkınlıkla kafasını sallayıp duran bir Baekhyun bıraktığını görememişti.

**# # # #**

Jongin'e olanları ve planı anlattığında bir süre tartıştılar. Jongin odada bir ileri bir geri gidip geliyor, bir yandan da tırnaklarını yiyordu. Chanyeol'un çekincelerini, içinde daha büyük bir umutla yaşıyordu belki de. Esmer General'in odayı arşınlamasını izlerken aklından geçenleri duyabilmek istedi.

Güvenemeyeceklerine inansa da Jongin bir yandan da planın çok iyi olduğu hakkında söylenip duruyordu. Daha iyisini bulamayacaklarını, zaten bir gemilerinin olmaması onları plan kurmaktan bile alıkoyduğunu belirtiyordu. Chanyeol bunları duyduğunda ona dün gece verdiği 'bir yolunu bulacağım' sözüne dostunun, aslında hiç inanmadığını fark etti. Jongin'in onu geçiştirmek için onaylaması kalbini kırmış olsa da bir şey diyemedi. Söylediklerini kafasını sallayarak onaylamakla yetindi.

"Ona güveniyor musun?"

Basit bir soruya, evet ya da hayır diye cevap verebileceği soruya yanıtını uzun bir süre düşündü. Aklı "Hayır!" diye bağırsa da canı, yüreği "Evet!" diye itiraz ediyordu. Dürüst olmak istediği dostuna vereceği yanıt gittikçe gecikiyordu. Ellerinin arasındaki başını kaldırıp dikkatle onu izleyen Jongin'e baktı.

"Güvenmek istiyorum." Diye yanıtladı.

"Sehun'un o bücürü sevdiğini, beraber takıldıklarını biliyorum. Olanların ardından düşünceleri değişmiş midir bilmiyorum ama Sehun ona güveniyordu. Ve ben de ona kavuşabilmek için ona güvenmeyi seçiyorum. Hem ikiye karşı bir. Silahsız bir Barış Elçisini pek ala haklayabiliriz öyle değil mi?"

Chanyeol bu durumda Baekhyun'un kombat ve manipüle yeteneklerinden bahsetmemeyi uygun gördü. Bakışlarını Jongin'den çekip odada turladı. Esmerin bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu ama kendini yüzleşmekten alıkoyuyordu. Düşünceleri, hisleri öylesine birbirine girmişti ki adı sorulsa bir süre düşünüp öyle cevap verebilirdi. Gömülü kalması gereken duygular, gömüldüğü yerde kalmalıydı. Aklını kurcalamamalı, kararlarını etkilememeliydi.

Jongin'in sertleşen sesi onu düşüncelerinden çekti. Kaşları çatık dostu, elini saçlarına daldırmış tam önünde duruyordu.

"Bir şeyler değişir. Arkadaşların, sevgililerin seni terk eder. Her şey bok olur. Hayat kimse için beklemez Chanyeol. Senin için de beklemez. Kaybettiklerini toparlamak için  _sen_  uğraşmalısın. Kimse onları senin önüne sermeyecek."

Sanki çekincelerini, aklını bulandıran hislerini görebiliyormuş gibi, kendine gelmesi için onu dürtüklüyordu Jongin. Onca zorluğa sokmuş olsa da Jongin sağlam bir dayanağa inanıyordu ve Chanyeol'u da uyandırmaya çalışıyordu. Keşke kendi hisleri böyle güçlü olabilseydi.

# # # #

Sonunda karara vardıklarında buraya gelirken giydiği üniformasını dolaptan çıkaran Jongin'e uyup Chanyeol da odadan çıktı. Koridoru yürüyüp kendi odasına geçti. Burada ona verdikleri bavulda pek fazla eşyası yoktu. Silahlarının ve üniformasının olduğu bavulu yatağının yanından alıp üzerini değiştirdi. Artık işine yaramayacak olan kahverengi Dünya üniformasına elinde yarattığı alev topunu attı. Yanışını izlerken Dünya'daki kısa süreli yaşamı alevlerin içinde gösteri yapıyordu.

Sarayın önünde Jongin'le buluşup Baekhyun'un gemisine yürüdüler. Onları bekleyen Baekhyun geminin merdivenlerini önden çıkıp, arkasından gelenleri içeri davet etti. Kimsenin ne söyleyeceğini, ne yapacağını kestiremediği süre içerisinde Baekhyun garip sessizliği onlara kalacakları yerleri göstererek geçiştirdi. Ardından onları odalarında bırakıp kontrol odasındaki yerini alıp, gemiyi kalkış için hazırladı. Kolu indirip uçuşa geçeceği esnada gemiye çarpan takır tukur seslerle kolu serbest bıraktı. Yükselen sesler ve gemiye çarpma şiddeti gittikçe artıyordu. Geminin uyarı mekanizması devreye girmiş acı acı ötüyor, kırmızı alarm ışıkları yanıp sönüyordu. Yerinden hızla kalkan Baekhyun, koşarak odasından çıkan Chanyeol ve Jongin'le koridorda karşılaştı.

"Ne oluyor?" diye bağırdı Chanyeol alarmın sesini bastırabilmek için.

Baekhyun cevap vermek yerine omuzlarını  _bilmiyorum_  dercesine kaldırıp indirdi.

"Loey, kapıyı açar mısın? Bir yere mi çarptık?" dedi her ne kadar daha kalkmamış olsalar da.

"Saldırı... Saldırı... Saldırı..."

"Siktir." Sinirle iç çekti Baekhyun. Bu seferki planının başarıya ulaşacağından emindi. Chanyeol kafa karışıklığıyla şekillenen suratında, ciddiyetle yeni bir yol bulmaya çalıştığını görebiliyordu. Gemiyle kapıyı açması için girdiği tartışma bir süre daha devam etmişti. Loey, güvenlik protokolleri gereği kapıyı açmamakta ısrarcı davranıyor işleri zorlaştırıyordu. Bu da Baekhyun'un daha da gerilmesine sebep oluyordu, Chanyeol stresin ağırlığıyla eğilen omuzlarını görebiliyordu. Elini omzuna koyup sakinleşmesini sağlamak isteyen yanını bastırmak için avuçlarını sıktı.

"Kraliçe'nin sizi kolay kolay bırakmaya niyeti yok anlaşılan."

Açılan kapının gözler önüne serdiği bir yığın askerdi. Gemiye, etraftada yokluğunu çekmeyecekleri taşları fırlatıyorlardı. Geminin yüzeyi onca darbenin ardından çoktan yer yer çökmüştü bile. Chanyeol çatık kaşlarıyla öne çıkıp, içlerindeki tek yüksek rütbeli olan, albaya hitaben konuştu.

"Bu da ne demek oluyor?"

"Kraliçe izinsiz çıkış yapamayacağınızı söyledi. Dünya vatandaşları Kraliçe'den habersiz hareket edemez."

"Biz Dünya vatandaşı değiliz seni moron!"

"Kraliçe'nin emirleri."

Bir robot gibi sadece programlandığı kelimeleri söyleyen bu adamla bir yere varamayacağını anlayan Chanyeol diğerine döndü.

"Kraliçe bizim bu Dünya'dan olmadığımızı biliyor. Siz sikikler de biliyorsunuz! Kendi gezegenimize dönmek için izin almak zorunda değiliz."

"Kraliçe'nin emirleri."

"Ah siktirin gidin! Tanımasam ne kadar da itaatkâr askerler diyeceğim sizi göt kafalı, sikik beyinl-" bir yandan onları engelleyenlere saydırıp bir yandan da hızla onlara doğru öfkeyle ilerleyen Chanyeol beş basamaklı merdiveni bitirdiğinde kolunu sımsıkı yakalamış olan el tarafından durduruldu.

"Sakin Yeol."

Sesi ne kadar pürüzsüz, cesur çıkmış olsa da Baekhyun'un, kolunu sıkıca yakalamış eli asıl hislerini gösteriyordu adeta. Pençe gibi koluna sapladığı tırnakları canını yaksa da sesini çıkaramıyordu. Titreyen elini hissedebilirken nasıl ' _kes şunu_ ' diyebilirdi?

"Buraya başarısız bir göreve gönderildiğinizin bilincindesiniz öyle değil mi? Bizi durdurabilmeniz mümkün değil. Kraliçeniz sizi buraya ölmeniz için gönderdi buna razı mısınız?"

Baekhyun'un hitap ettiği kalabalık asker grubu hep bir ağızdan

"Kraliçe'nin emri" diye yanıtladığında üçü de bir ağızdan sinirle ofladı.

"Sikerler. Kimse benim eve dönmemi ENGELLEYEMEZ!" Jongin anında yok olup askerlerin arkasında yeniden belirdi. Belindeki silahları çıkarıp ilk kurşunlarını ateşlemesiyle savaşın da başlama emrini vermiş oldu. Dostunun öfkeden kendini kaybedişini, düşüncesizce öylece askerlerin arasına daldığını gördüğünde Chanyeol da, kolunu sıkı sıkıya kavrayan Baekhyun'u geride bırakmasının kalbine verdiği acıya rağmen çok geçmeden ona katıldı. Coltu kemerinden çıkarıp önündeki kalabalığı temizlemeye girişti. Açtığı yolda hızla ilerleyerek savaşın göbeğine, Jongin'in yanındaki yerini aldı. Sırt sırta vererek her zamanki savaş yöntemlerini kullanıyorlardı.

Mermisi biten Chanyeol küfretti. Zaman kazanmak için hızla bir alev perdesi yaratıp etraflarını çevreledi. Jongin de yaratılan zamandan faydalanıp boşalan silahlarını dolduruyordu. Perdenin inmesiyle silahların patlama sesleri yeniden başlamıştı. Gözünün ucuyla uzakta gördüğü Baekhyun'un parlak ışığı onun iyi olduğunu gösteriyordu. Daha doğrusu öyle olduğuna inanmak istiyordu Chanyeol. Kıstırıldıkları bu düzende ona yardım edebilmesi mümkün değildi.

"Sen burayı hallet. Ben arkalarından yaklaşacağım." Diyen Jongin cevap vermesine fırsat bırakmadan yok oldu. Son umudunun neredeyse elinden alınacak olması Jongin'in pervasızlaşmasına sebep olmuştu. İçinde adım adım yükselen sinirle homurdandı.

Kayaların arkasında siper almış nişancıların kurşunlarına açık hedef olmak yeterinden fazla canını sıkıyorken, düzensiz savaşmaları işleri hepten berbat ediyordu. Sağ kolunu ona doğru yaklaşan gruba doğru sertçe savurarak geniş bir alevden örtüyü üzerlerine gönderdi. Biraz olsun önü rahatladığında Baekhyun'a bir bakış daha attı. Arkasından sinsice yaklaşan beş kişilik bir grup vardı ve beyaz saçlı genç önündekilerle uğraştığından onları fark edemiyordu. İçinde çığlık atan panikle haykırdı.

"BAEKHYUN!" Bağırmasıyla grubun silahlarını ateşlemesi bir oldu. Elçi'nin etrafını saran duman görüşünü kapattığından hiçbir şey göremez olmuştu ama koşarak, bir yandan da Coltunu ateşleyerek Baekhyun'un yanına ulaştı.

Yere yüz üstü düşmüş olan eski sevgilisini gördüğünde kendini artık tümüyle öfkesinin kollarına bıraktı. Yerde yatan Baekhyun'a arkasını verip, korumaya aldı. Yorgunluğunu hiçe sayıp Coltunu defalarca ateşledi. Kurşunu bittiğinde silahı bir kenara fırlattı.

"Jongin!" diye haykırdı. Anında yanında biten dostuna kayaların ardındaki nişancıları işaret edip onları esmer General'in merhametine bıraktı. Ardından saniyelik bir sürede arkasında yatan Baekhyun'a bir bakış attı. Hala kıpırtısız yatan genç, içinde fokurdayan öfkenin artık patlaması için yeterli oldu.

Ayağını sert zemine vurmasıyla topraktan fışkırarak çıkan ateş son atağı oldu. Geniş alana yayılmış olan püsküren ateş, onları saran askerleri bir çırpıda yok etmişti. Hemen Baekhyun'un yanında diz çöküp, başını dizlerinin üzerine aldı. Eğilip nefes alışını, kalp atışını hızla kontrol etti. Nefes aldığından emin olduğunda bu sefer nereden yaralandığını bulmaya odaklandı. Sol kolunu derince sıyıran bir kurşun yarası vardı. Hemen vücudunun diğer yerlerini de hızla taradı, gövdesinde, hayati organlarına zarar verecek hiçbir yara yoktu. Sağ bacağına isabet aldığı kurşun kan kaybına yol açıyordu. Ayrıca sol tarafında, boşluğunun olduğu yer üniformasını kana buluyordu.

Jongin görevini yerine getirmesinin ardından anında yanında belirdi. Önündeki manzarayı gördüğünde söylenmesine gerek kalmadan Baekhyun'u kucaklayıp gemiye ışınlandı. Chanyeol da vakit kaybetmeden koşarak onların yanına geldi.

"Sen komuta odasına geç. Bir an önce buradan siktir olup gitmezsek zaman kaybetmeden peşimize bir ordu daha gönderirler."

Chanyeol'un söylediğini kafasıyla onaylayan Jongin dediğini yaptı. Chanyeol da kucağındaki Baekhyun'u geminin revirine götürüp, kuvöze yerleştirdi. Yaralarını tetkik etmesi için önce muayene modunu devreye soktu. Ardından makinenin elde ettiği verilere göre tedaviye programladı. Bu süre zarfında içinden bir dua gibi " _lütfen ölme, lütfen ölme, lütfen ölme_ " diye defalarca tekrar edip duruyor, kendini telkin etmeye uğraşıyordu. Lakin gözlerine doluşan yaşlardan önünü göremez olmuştu. Chanyeol yaşlarına küfretti. Görmesini engelleyen onlar değildi. O te en başından beri kördü. En başından beri gururlu, götü kalkık piçin tekiydi. En başından beri dünya bir tek onun başına yıkılmış, her şeyini bir tek o kaybetmiş gibi davranan şımarık, zırlayan bir bebekten başka bir şey değildi. Pişmanlık içini aç kurtlar gibi yerken kuvöz tedavisine devam ediyordu.

# # # #

Exo'ya elli ışık yılı uzaklıktaki bu gezegenden dönüşleri aslında birkaç saatten fazla olmayacak olsa da yolda geçirdikleri zamanda dört yıllık bir kayıpları olacaktı. Geçecekleri solucan delikleri bilinen zaman kavramını karmaşık kılıyordu. Chanyeol'un en başında Dünya'ya gelmesindeki sebep Exo'ya en uzak gezegen olmasıydı. Şimdiyse bu seçimi için oldukça pişmandı. Baekhyun'un tedavisi yarım saat sürmüştü ve bir saattir de deliksiz bir uykudaydı. Endişeden kafayı yiyecek olan kırmızı-mavi gözlü dev bir an önce Exo'ya ulaşabilmelerini ve Baekhyun'un iyi olduğunu söyleyecek bir doktor bulabilmeyi istiyordu.

Tedavisi bittikten sonra yatağına taşıdığı gencin başından bir an olsun ayrılmıyordu. Yaşadığını gösteren, her nefes alış verişinde kalkıp inen göğsünü izliyordu sessizce. Bir ara elini avuçlarının arasında tutup, sıcaklığını hissedebilmek istediyse de söyledikleri aklına gelmiş, kendinde o gücü bulamamıştı.

O kadar zamandır bir kez olsun Baekhyun'un nasıl olduğunu sormamıştı. Kendini, kendi bildiği yanlışlara inandırmaya öyle yoğunlaşmıştı ki karşısındakinin bir zamanlar sevdiği, aşık olduğu, mümkün olan her anını birlikte geçirdiği kişi olduğunu unutmuştu. Bunca karmaşayla, Exo'yu terk ettikten sonra neler yaşadığını bir kez bile sormamıştı. Bay ve Bayan Byun'un nasıl olduğunu, sağlıklarının iyi olup olmadığını sormak aklının ucuna bile gelmemişti. Halbuki ne çok seviyordu o ikiliyi.

Byunların evi görüp görebildiği en hayat dolu, en sıcak aileydi. Bayan Byun çiçek tarhında çalışıyor, Bay Byun da çok büyük olmasa da geçimlerini sağlayan tarlalarıyla uğraşıyordu. Huzurlu bir hayatları vardı. Baekhyun'un da aynı huzur ve mutluluğa sahip olmalarını istiyorlardı fakat Baekhyun askeriyeye katıldığını söylediğinde bu istekleri boşa çıkmıştı. Byunlar küçük oğullarının bir asker olmasını hiç onaylamamışlardı. Baekhyun ise kendini gösterebileceği bir iş istemişti. Neticede hiçbir birlik tarafından kabul edilmediğinde, Barış Elçisi olmaya razı geldiğinde ne kendi istediği olmuştu ne de ailesi tam olarak memnun olmuştu. Yine de savaşan olmayacağı için oğullarını her an kaybetme korkusu yaşamayacakları için bir nebze rahatlamışlardı.

Yatağın kenarında yer alan koltukta oturup, iki elini iç içe birleştirdiği elinin üzerine yerleştirdiği çenesiyle Baekhyun'un uyanmasını bekliyordu. Her ne kadar tedavi sorunsuz tamamlanmış, kanamaları artık durmuş olsa da gözlerini açıp bir kelime olsun söylemeden Chanyeol yaşadığından emin olamayacaktı. Endişe içindeki gözlerinde dans eden yaşlar, başladığından beri durmamıştı. Teker teker, sessizce yanaklarından süzülüp kollarına damlarken düşüncesizliğine, aptallığına küfrediyordu.

Yataktaki kıpırtı ve mırıldanma benzeri seslerle Chanyeol yerinden hızla kalktı. Boylu boyunca yatan gencin dibinde bitti.

"Baek? Baek? İyi misin? Bir yerin mi ağrıyor? Bir şey mi oldu? Baek?"

Gözleri yavaşça açılıp, mavi gözlerini ona sunduğunda kalbi göğsünden çıkmak ister gibi heyecanla atmaya başladı. Soru yağmuruna tuttuğu genç, yatakta doğrulmaya çalıştığında hemen yardım edip, yarı yatar pozisyona getirdi.

"İyiyim Chanyeol. Sakin ol. Ah!" Elini karnında tutması, acı inlemesi Chanyeol'un paniklemesi için yeterliydi.

"Kuvöze gidiyoruz. Neren acıyor?"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un konuşmasına fırsat bırakmadan kucakladı. İki oda ilerideki revire hızlı adımlarla götürürken Baekhyun'un "iyiyim Yeol, ben iyiyim" diye söylenmelerine kulak asmadı. Kuvöze yerleştirdi. Cam korumayı üzerine kapatıp, tetkiki başlattı.

Kısa bir sürenin ardından makine taramasını tamamlayıp, tedavi gerektiren bir şeyin olmadığını belirtiğinde Chanyeol bir nebze olsun rahat bir nefes aldı. Baekhyun'u yeniden kucağına alıp odasına götürdü. Yatağa yerleştirip, rahat olmasını sağlayıp, üzerini örttükten sonra gözlerini ondan kaçıran Baekhyun'a baktı. Bir süre sonra üzerindeki bakışlardan rahatsız olan Baekhyun bakışlarını kucağında tutarak konuştu.

"Özür dilerim."

"Neden?"

"Bu seferki planımın işe yarayacağını düşünmüştüm. Benim yüzümden neredeyse Dünya'ya mahkum olacaktın."

Derin bir nefes alan Chanyeol gencin çenesine parmaklarını yerleştirip yukarı kaldırdı. Bakışlarını yerden kaldırması için yaptığı bu hareket, yumuşak dudaklarının da yakınında görünmesini sağladığında hafifçe yutkundu General.

"Senin hatan değildi. Hiçbiri senin hatan değildi Baek. Ayrıca onları hakladık öyle değil mi? Exo'ya gidiyoruz. Hiçbir sorun yok."

"Ama daha iyi-"

"Daha iyi bir yol olamazdı. Kraliçe Isabella'in bir sorun çıkarmayacağını düşünerek fazla iyimser bir plan yaptık hepsi bu."

Bunun üzerine bir şey söylemeyen Baekhyun onu izleyen bakışların odağında olmaktan geriliyordu. Chanyeol devamlı gözlerini başka yerlere çevirip duran gencin rahatsızlığını hissetse de bırakmamakta kararlıydı. Bir iç çekip, cesaretini topladı. Ardından Baekhyun'un dudaklarına eğilip "özür dilerim" diye fısıldadı. Bir süre öpmekte kararsız kalıp, Baekhyun'un onu affetmesi için fırsat vermeyi düşünse de bu düşüncesi çok kısa süreli olmuştu. Pembe dudaklara bu kadar yakınken karşı koyabilecek güçte biri değildi. Baekhyun'a karşı zaten her zaman güçsüz olmuştu.

Tadının benzersiz olduğu dudakları dudaklarının arasına alıp emdi. Hasretini çektiği yumuşak dudakların tadına özlem dolu bir iç çekti. Kendini kaybedeceğini, adını, cismini, hayatını unutacağını bildiği bu dudaklardan özellikle uzak durmaya çalışmıştı. İlk öpüşünde ruhunu bıraktığı bu ince dudaklarda hissettiği benzersiz duygulardı Baekhyun'a kapılmasını sağlayan. Üst dudağını emip, diliyle yaladı sonra bir kez daha aynı hareketi tekrarladı. Dilini dişlerinde gezdirdiğinde iç çeken Baekhyun'un soluğunu ağzında hissetti. Daha sert ve coşkuyla son kez yumuşak dudağını emdi ve çekildi.

Gözleri yavaşça açılan Baekhyun'un bakışlarında soru işaretlerini görebiliyordu. Kırmızı-mavi gözlerini sımsıkı yumup, kazandığı kısa sürede Baekhyun'a yaptıklarını affettirecek sihirli kelimeler görebilmeyi umdu.

"Gerçeği görebilmem için neredeyse ölmek zorunda kaldığın için özür dilerim." Dedi.

"Açıklamaya en sondan başlaman... ee... iyi misin Chanyeol?"

"Geveleyip yok yere zaman kaybetmek istemiyorum. En başında seni zora sokmamalıydım. Sana açıklama fırsatı vermeliydim. -Hayır. Açıklama fırsatı vermedim Baek, itiraz etmeye çalışma ve ani hareketler yapma, dikişlerin çok yeni.- Senden cevabı istediğim anda vermeni istedim. Senin hazır olmanı beklemedim. Talep ettim ve anında olmasını bekledim. Senin paniklemene sebep oldum ve her şeyin hepten arap saçına dönmesini sağladım. Bu zincirin buraya kadar gelmesini ben tetikledim. Sonra da suçu senin üzerine attım. Beni bu hale senin getirdiğine o kadar inandım ki kinim yüzünden benim için yaptıklarını, yapmaya çalıştıklarını göremedim. Çok, çok özür dilerim Baekhyun. Bu sikik gözlerimin yeniden görebilmesi için ölecektin.  _Benim_  yüzümden ölecektin, çok üzgünüm."

"Böyle söyleme. Böyle yapma Yeol. Senin suçun değildi. Seni karanlıkta bırakmamalıydım. Bana güvenmemen normaldi. Ben de hatalıydım. Hiç olmazsa sana bir gün açıklayacağımı söylemem gerekirdi. Sana güvence vermeliydim."

"Tanrım. Bu şekilde hiçbir yere varamayacağız. Günler boyunca aslında kendimizin suçlu olduğuna dair milyonlarca sebep söyleyip duracağız birbirimize."

"İkimiz de suçluyduk deyip kapatmak ister misin?" dedi Baekhyun. Ellerini kucağında birleştirip, gözlerini Chanyeol'da tutuyordu. Sesi çekingenlikle titrese de bakışlarını cesur tutmaya çalışıyordu. Chanyeol içinde yeşeren umutla dağ tepe koşmak istiyordu. Eğer Baekhyun onu affettiğini göstermeye çalışıyorsa, eğer bu işaretleri, söylediklerini doğru okuyabiliyorsa... Chanyeol suratına yayılan gülümsemeyi engelleyemiyordu.

Baekhyun'u daha fazla yormamak için onun yeniden yatağa uzanmasını sağladı. Her ne kadar yanına kıvrılıp, onunla yatmak istese de dinlenmesi için fırsat vermesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Hem Jongin'in ne halde olduğuna da bakmalıydı. Komuta odasında yalnız bıraktığı dostunun işi idare edebildiğinden emin olsa da heyecandan çıldırıp saçma sapan şeyler yapmaması için bir kontrol şarttı.

Beyaz saçlarının gözlerini örttüğü Baekhyun'un üzerine eğilip alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Arkasında onu izleyen bakışların sahibini yatakta bırakarak kontrol odasına geçti. Jongin konsolları kendi haline bırakmış, sadece göstergeleri takip ediyordu. Arkasından yaklaştığından onu göremese de ayak seslerini duyabildiğini düşünüyordu.

"Neredeyiz?"

"Solar sistemi geçeli baya oluyor şu anda saymayı bıraktığım milyon solucan deliğinin sonuncularının birinde olmalıyız. İki belki üç saat sonunda Exo'nun yörüngesine gireceğiz." Diye yanıtladı onu Jongin. Yüzünde heyecanlı bir gülümseme vardı.

"Baekhyun... iyi ya? Bir sorun yok?"

"İyi. Birkaç yerinden yaralanmış ama hallettik. Dinleniyor şu anda."

"Tanrım. Bu kadar ileri gideceğini düşünmemiştim. Savaşırken senin anlattıkların aklıma geldi. Kraliçe'yle birlik olduğunu bir saniyeliğine düşünmedim değil. Fakat böyle bir şey yapan biri bu kadar sağlam dövüşmezdi. Hele ki gemiye bizi alırken ki o kararlı duruşu... önceden bir şüphem varsa onları o kapıdan girerken arkamda bıraktım. Yine de kendinden vazgeçmiş gibi savaşması..."

"Evet... Benim suçum. Bana anlattıklarına inanmadım, söylediklerini dinlemedim. Bu yüzden neredeyse onu kaybedecektim. Jongin, neden bu kadar aptalım?"

"Red Force söz konusu olunca-"

Lafını tamamlamadan Chanyeol parmağını dudağına götürüp sus işareti yaptı. Sonra da parmağıyla etrafı gösterip, kulağını işaret etti. Ne demek istediğini anlayan Jongin kafasını sallayıp onayladı ve konuyu değiştirdi.

"Sen de biraz uyu istersen. Burada her şey kontrol altında. Biraz dinlenmen iyi olur Yeol."

"Dediğin gibi olsun. Gelmemize yakın uyandırırsın."

Kendi odasına gitmek yerine Baekhyun'un yanına giden Chanyeol, bıraktığı gibi uykuya dalmış olan genci izledi bir süre. Gözlerini kapatan beyaz saçlarını geriye doğru taradı. Saçlar geriye yatsa da okşamayı bırakmadı. Baekhyun gözlerini hafifçe aralayıp gözlerini ona diktiğinde eli saçlarında kalakaldı.

"Benimle uyu."

Uykulu, boğuk sesiyle mırıldanan Baekhyun'un isteğini yerine getirip yanındaki boşluğa kıvrıldı. Gözlerini kapatmadan önce hatırladığı son şey Baekhyun'un mavi gözleriydi.

**# # # #**

İki buçuk saat sonra Jongin'in Exo'ya girdiklerini bildiren sesiyle uyandıklarında Exo'ya gece çökmüştü. Kamufle olmalarını kolaylaştıran karanlığa teşekkür edip, hiçbir askeri, geldiklerine uyandırmadan normal bir şekilde gezegene giriş yapmışlardı. Devlet görevlileri için ayrılmış iniş alanını tümüyle es geçip, Baekhyun'un tarif ettiği yöne, isyancılara daha yakın bir yerde inişe geçtiler. Gemi yere değer değmez apar topar terk edip, ara sokaklarda izlerini kaybettirdiler. Sonrasında zaten onların bölgelerine girdiklerini fark ettiklerinden midir bilinmez, isyancı birlik onları alıp Jongdae'nin yanına götürmüştü ki bu da Meclis'in olduğu yerdi.

Chanyeol bir Jongin'e bir Baekhyun'a bir de karşısındaki masada oturup ona katılmasını bekleyen Jongdae'ye bakıyordu. Aklındaki daha çok yer altı karargâhı tarzında bir saklanma yeri olduğundan Jongdae'nin nasıl oluyor da devletin merkezinde böylece durabildiğini anlayamamıştı. Neyse ki bir zamanlar beraber savaştığı silah arkadaşı kafa karışıklıklarını anlayıp konuya açıklık getirmiş, her şeyi anlatmıştı.

Baekhyun Exo'yu terk ettiğinde, Jongdae'nin düzenlediği ikinci darbe başarılı olmuştu. Elitler Hükümeti artık Exo'nun yönetiminden sorumlu değildi. Savaşarak direnenler dışında eski yönetimin liderleri artık Exo'nun en güvenli hapishanesindeydi. Ve Chanyeol'un babası da bunlara dahildi. Bunu söylerken Jongdae, Chanyeol'un üzerinden bakışlarını ayırmamıştı. Vereceği tepkiye göre hareket etmeyi düşünür gibiydi, belki de ona saldırmasını bekliyordu ama Chanyeol'un daha az umurunda olmazdı. Basitçe omuz silkip devam etmesini söylemişti.

Chanyeol ve Jongin'in onlar için hain olmadığını, yeni hükümeti kabul ettikleri takdirde burada yaşamaya devam edebileceklerini belirtmesi daha büyük bir tepki almıştı. İnanamamazlıkla gözlerini kırpıştıran ikiliye Jongdae kahkaha atmıştı.

"Ne yani? Elitler Hükümeti'nin en çok cefasını çeken, omuz omuza savaştığım iki insanı sınır dışı etmemi mi bekliyordunuz?" demişti.

Elitler Hükümeti'nin Chanyeol'u boş yere suçladığını ve Baekhyun'un üstünün Baekhyun'u suiistimal ettiğini, terfi alma peşinde olan açgözlü bir şerefsiz olduğunu söylemişti. Ona kaçmasını söyleyen mektubu da kendisinin gönderdiğini de eklemişti.

"O zaman neden Baekhyun'un bana ihanet ettiğini yazdın ki?" diye sorduğunda Chanyeol, Jongdae basitçe omuz silkip "daha çabuk terk etmen için. Sana sadece asılacağını yazsaydım inanmazdın. Bir yanlış yapmadığına göre neden asılacaktın ki? Baekhyun'un seni sattığını bilirsen, meselenin de ne olduğunu anlarsın diye" demişti.

Chanyeol daha fazla şaşıramam diye düşündüğü sırada bir de Baekhyun'un Dünya'ya onun için geldiğini öğrenmişti. Jongdae, beyaz saçlı gencin her gün kafasını yemesinden bıkıp ona Chanyeol'un yerini söylemişti. Baekhyun da Elitler Hükümetine Dünya'ya gidebilmek için Red Force'un onun Dünya'ya gitmesini istediğini söyleyip yalan bir bahaneyle Chanyeol'un peşine düşmüştü.

Bu kadar yeni bilgi bir yerden sonra çok gelmişti Chanyeol'a. Pişmanlık ve yaptığı haksızlıklar yüzünden yüzüne bakamadığı Baekhyun şimdi Meclis bahçesinde yanında duruyor, sessizce onu izliyordu. Jongin, Jongdae onları bırakır bırakmaz çoktan Sehun'un yanına koşmuştu. Chanyeol yüzüne vurulan gerçeklerin acısından ve şokundan sıyrılabilse o da kardeşinin yanına giderdi.

Derin bir nefes aldı. Elleriyle saçlarına karışmış gri sakallarını sıvazladı. Nasıl bakacaktı Baekhyun'un yüzüne? Ne diyecekti? Nasıl konuşabilecekti onunla? Sorular aklını yiyip, onu tüketirken Baekhyun usulca ona daha da yaklaştı. Boştaki eline elini sokup, sıkıca tuttu. Temasa şaşıran Chanyeol ona döndüğünde gülümseyen yüzünü gördü.

"Bilemezdin. Emin olamazdın. Kendini daha fazla tüketme Yeol."

"Ama yaptıklarım... Söylediklerim. Bunları hak etmedin Baek."

"Sen de hak etmedin. İkimiz aramızdaki meseleyi bok ettik ve bundan faydalanılmasını sağladık."

Baekhyun konuşurken koluna sarılmış, kendini Chanyeol'a yaslamıştı. Gencin sıcaklığı kalbini saran yorgunluğu yok ediyor, her zaman yanında olduğunda attığı gibi pırpır atıyordu. Ayaklarının üzerinde yükselip yanağına öpücük kondurduğunda Chanyeol geleceğe dair içinde büyüyen ağaca engel olamıyordu. Dudakları kendisinden uzaklaşmadan kendi dudaklarına aldı. Kollarını beline sarıp, bedenlerini birbirine yaslanır halde tuttu.

"Gemide söylediklerimde ciddiydim Yeol. Jongdae'nin anlattıklarını bilmeseydin de seni affetmiştim. Seni uzun zaman önce affetmiştim. Sadece kendimi affetmem... mümkün olmadı."

Baekhyun sarıldığı bedene, özlemle başını yasladı. Kalbine dayadığı kulağında Chanyeol'un kalp atışlarını duyabiliyordu.

"Kimseyi senin gibi sevemem, sevmedim de Baek. Seni kaybetmek... en büyük cezaydı benim için. Seni hiçbir zaman suçlayamadım. Aklımın bir köşesi daima senin suçlu olmadığını gösteren bir şeyleri hatırlayıp duruyordu. Bense bunları susturmaya çalışıp, üzerinde düşünmedim. Senin af dilemeni gerektiren hiçbir şey yok."

"Mutluluğun anahtarlarından biri: kötü hatıralardır.* Yaptığımız hatalar bizim kötü olduğumuzu, güvenilmez olduğumuzu değil sonunu kestiremediğimiz berbat yanlışlar yaptığımızı gösterir. Mesele bu yanlışlarla yok olmamak değil mi Yeol? Mesele af dileyebilecek içtenliğe sahip olabilmek."

Kulağının altında büyük bir gümbürtüyle atan Chanyeol'un kalbi, gri saçlı sevgilisinin heyecanını ele veriyordu adeta. Baekhyun kısa bir süre daha hızlı da olsa belli bir ritimle atan kalbin, huşu dolu sesini dinledi. Burada böylece, huzurlu bir uykuya dalabilirdi. Hele ki omuzlarındaki, kalbindeki ağırlık kalkmışken, hasretini çektiği kolların arasındayken, fakat en önemlisi de affedilmişken. Bu kadar basit olmayacaktı kendilerini suçlamayı bırakmaları belki de ama birbirleriyle olma, birbirilerine olan aşkları öylesine tutkuluydu ki zaman içerisinde bu yaşananları geride bırakacaklarına emindiler.

Kafasını geriye yatırıp, çenesini yukarı kaldırıp Chanyeol'un ateşi ve suyu birlikte taşıdığı, kırmızı-mavi gözlerine baktı. Chanyeol elini yanağına yerleştirip onun maviliklerine körfez olmuş siyah damarlarını başparmağıyla hafif hafif okşamaya başladı.

"Her soluğumda seninle olduğum için minnettar olacağım. Bu mavilikleri görebildiğim, sesini duyabildiğim, tenindeki dokunuşlarımın kalbini gümbürdettiğini bilerek her seferinde şükredeceğim. Pişman olmayacağım, çünkü yaşamım, zevklerim seninle, bugün, yeniden başlıyor.*"

Chanyeol'un boğuk, huşu dolu sesine kapılmıştı Baekhyun. Öyle kışkırtıcı, öyle güzel ve ikna ediciydi ki sözleri geçmişlerine bir kalas atıp üzerinden geçebileceklerine, ayaklarını ıslatmalarına gerek olmadığı yolda yürüyebileceklerine olan inancını sağlamlaştırmıştı. Bundan sonra pişmanlıklarına, geçmiş hatalarına yer olmayacağına dair aldıkları bu kararla önleri daha görünür olmuştu. Chanyeol öncesinde öfkesiyle gölgelenmiş düşüncelerine bir de pişmanlığı ve suçluluğuyla karartmamayı tercih etti. Her ne kadar Dünyalılar gibi kısa bir yaşama sahip olmasalar da bu uzun yaşamını onu bitirecek, tüketecek karamsarlıkla, olumsuzluklarla çevrelemek istemiyordu artık. Hele ki bu hisleri tek başına yaşamayacağını, Baekhyun'un da bu hislere ortak olacağını biliyor olması bu hisleri terk etmesi için en önemli etkendi. Aşkını, doyamadığı kıpırtılarını, heyecanlarını yeniden yaşamak, bıraktıkları yerden devam etmeleri çok daha ağır basıyordu.

İri ellerinin arasına aldığı küçük çehrenin sahip olduğu pırıltılar, gözlerine dolan ufak yaşlarla tümüyle ışıltı saçar olmuştu Baekhyun'un bakışları. Baş parmaklarıyla ince ince damlayan yaşları silen Chanyeol, sıcak ellerinin hakimi altında olan güzel yanaklara değmesinden özenle sakınıyordu. Baekhyun'un yüzündeki sevgi dolu, o tatlı tebessüm olmasaydı bu gözyaşları korkudan aklını kaçırmasına sebep olabilirdi. Ama şimdi, o küçük tebessüme farkında olmadan kendi gülümsemesiyle cevap veriyordu.

Eğilip kenarları yukarı doğru hafifçe kıvrılmış dudakları kendininkiyle buluşturdu. Bir süre sadece dudaklarındaki baskıyı, dokunuşu hissetti. Sonra yavaş hareketlerle Baekhyun'un üst dudağını dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırıp, uzunca emdi. Defalarca kısa aralıklarla dudağını emdi. Şimdilik yeterli olduğunu düşündüğünde dilini dudakların arasından ağzına sürdü. Baekhyun'un elleri belinin iki yanına yerleşip aralarına bir esintinin bile girmesini reddediyordu.

Öpüşmeyi duraklattıklarında alınlarını birbirine yasladı Chanyeol. Sadece birbirlerinin soluk alışverişlerini dinlemek ne kadar huzurluydu. Gözlerini huzurla yuman Baekhyun, hala birbirine hafifçe değen dudakların, dudaklarının üzerindeki dokunuşlarını ve Chanyeol'un sakin nefesini hissediyordu.

"Ne zaman ki birbirimizi görür, kalplerimizi hissedebiliriz, işte o zaman biziz. Güçlüyüz. Seninle dimdik olmak istiyorum Baek. Seninle bir olmak, hiçbir şey için endişelenmek istemiyorum. Her ne kadar uzun bir yaşam bizi bekliyor olsa da dakikalar, saatler yerinde durmuyor. Hayatımı dolduran süreyi bomboş odada yankılanan tik taklarla geçirmek istemiyorum. Tanrı biliyor ki yaptım bunu. Sen gittiğinde... her tik tak kalbimi sıkıştırıp o iki okunun arasında ezen mengene gibiydi. Soluklarım boğazımda tıkanıyor, kalbim boğum boğum sıkışıyordu. Ben yüreğimin seninle özgür olmasını istiyorum Baek. Alevler içindeki evrenler umurumda bile değil."

"Bana inandığın için teşekkürler Yeol. Benimle kaldığın, kalacağın için teşekkürler."

Onu saran kollara daha da sokulup, Chanyeol'un beline sardığı kollarını daha da sıkıca sardı. Burnunu dolduran Chanyeol'un güçlü, mest edici kokusu kara bulutlarının üzerini kaplayan koruyucu bir sis gibiydi. Cezbedici kokuya, sıcaklığa, güvene kapılan bedenini tümüyle bu kucağa bıraktı. Gözleri huzurlu kolların arasında farkında olmadan kapandı. Burnunu geniş göğse sürüp enfes kokuyu derince içine çekti. Yanağına değen yumuşak kumaşın sardığı koruyucu göğse biraz daha sokuldu.

"Benimle olduğun sürece bitmek umurumda değil Yeol. Beraber yanalım. Tüm güneşler kararsın. Ay kan kırmızısı olsun. Bütün yıldızlar yağmur olup göklerden yağsın. Tüm dağlar, tepeler, adalar, yeryüzü parçalansın. Seninle yanıyorsam yaşıyorum ben Yeol."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notlar:
> 
> Divine Move: Tanrı'nın hareketi/ Tanrısal hareket. Go oyununda kaybedilen oyunu çeviren kritik hareket.
> 
> *Edith Piaf - Non, je ne regrette rien
> 
> *Rita Mae Brown
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. Görüşmek üzere :*


End file.
